


Through the Shattered Glass

by FennFeatherDragon



Series: Shattered Glass [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FennFeatherDragon/pseuds/FennFeatherDragon
Summary: One solar flare + badly timed ground bridge * three human youths = one Spring Break Jack, Raf, And Miko are sure to never forget.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Imported over from Deviantart

This was bad, this was bad! Three human youths pound their feet as the run through a nightmarish landscape that was, perhaps once upon a time, their home of Jasper, Nevada. They weren't sure as to how they got here, something must have caused the ground bridge to become unstable. Suddenly the lone female of the group darts behind some rubble, then grabs and pull the tallest male, who in turn grabs their youngest member. At last, a chance to catch their breathe and clear their lungs of smoke. They cough heavily then breathe through either sleeves or collars.

“W-where are we?” Rafael whimpers in fear.

Miko answers sarcastically, “Jasper, Nevada. Welcome to Hell on Earth! Enjoy your stay.”

“Miko!” Jack snarls at her looking out from their hiding place. This was wrong, this wasn't the Jasper they knew.  Raf's idea of going to a different dimensional seems more logical by the second, more so after crossing what they thought was a Decepticon, but its eyes were blue, not red.

They can't run forever. Humans by nature had large brains, time to use them to figure out this mess. Another explosion, guess they would have to think on the run! The trio climbs up the rubble pile and slides down the other side, starting their sprint once more. But not full speed, keep a steady pace, endurance was needed more importantly then speed. Speed they could use when danger was close by. How had all this happened? Rafael stares straight ahead following after his faster friends trying to put two and two together.

~One hour earlier ~

A Saturday like any other. Spring Break had started and Jasper was soon to become a ghost town as many left for vacation. But not Jack, Miko, and Rafael, nothing offered by normal vacation standards could best spending a week at a secret base of giant alien robots. As far as Miko's host family, and Rafael's parents knew, a school event had been arranged for Spring Break that the trio would be attending. With June as a 'volunteer chaperon' they agree to the matter. The children would be on a safe educational trip for a week to learn of the native wildlife and how life was before technology.

Bumblebee celebrated the idea if it meant more time with Rafael, the young scout considered the him like a little brother. Bulkhead jumped at the idea, now him and Miko could have a blast just like any best friends would during a week long holiday. Arcee had no arguments to to idea, her and Jack could use to time to prefect her performance as well as give Jack adrenaline pumping entertainment that any teenager desired. Optimus Prime was unsure of the idea, concern for their safety, one false move and the humans would be squished. But, the idea of them recharging in the higher areas of the base and agreeing to not be under foot soothed the leader into allowing the idea. Ratchet was the lone bot to despise such an idea. The humans were bad enough on the weekends, but now to have to listen to their mindless chatter and harsh noises for a week! The medic groans at the idea but was severally outnumbered. He begrudgingly agrees, if nothing else, perhaps young Rafael could be of some aide with this horrid human technology.

But of course, the Decepticons remain ever present as the secret war rages on. It would appear they were getting an early start, and already the Autobots were getting called to battle. Miko saw it as a perfect way to start the vacation. After making sure Ratchet wasn't looking, she darts for the bridge. Jack calls after and races to catch her. Raf looks up and runs after Jack trying to stop the oldest youth from running through, you would think Miko would learn by now such activities were dangerous.

At the other end, Bulkhead is the last to hop out but the ground bridge does not fizzle as normal behind him. With the humans still inside, it stays lit as Ratchet reaches towards the lever to close it. But suddenly, the ground bridge begins to shake and warp tossing the three humans within. A warning beeps on the screen catching his attention, “What the... electro magnetic interference? What could be causing th-” he cuts himself off turning to see the humans gone. His mind suddenly clicks, “A solar flare? No! Ratchet to Optimus! Anyone! Look behind you! Are the children inside the bridge?”

Bulkhead turns and sees the kids struggling to keep balance inside the ethereal tunnel, “What are you doing! Go back!”

“No!” Ratchet cries, “Get them out of a there! A solar flare is intervening with it! Get them out! Now!”

“Bulkhead!” Miko calls out in fright. 

“Miko!” Bulkhead reaches towards the ground bridge to grab them as the trio dashes towards the large hand.

But both parties are to slow. The blue and green swirl suddenly changes to yellow, then orange, and finally takes on a reddish hue. The bridge collapses in on itself with the humans still inside. Out both ends is shot a hot blast of air, strong enough to knock Bulkhead back and to his hind side with a hiss from the heat. On the other side, the air whips out and knocks Ratchet into the computer causing it and him to the fizzle for a few minutes.

Bulkhead looks up in shock, “Miko!”

“Jack!” Arcee calls out.

Bumblebee let's out a worried beep.

Optimus stares in shock, “No! Ratchet! Get a fix on the humans!”

Ratchet struggles back up, the hot blast nearly crippling the old medic, as he begins to frantically search for them, “Come on come on.”

“Ratchet!” Optimus calls again almost angry, his voice holding urgency.

“By the All Spark....” Ratchet answers, “I... I'm sorry. I can't detect them. They've seemed to have disappeared from the very planet.”

“No!” Optimus cries out, no humans were suppose to be harmed, much less killed!

But they lived. As for where they were, neither had a clue. It looked like Jasper, but also like a nuke had been dropped on it. Jack, Miko, and Rafael push themselves up, skin singed by the looks of a sunburn, what a trip. “Way to go Miko,” Raf comments.

“Hey, you didn't have to follow me, pipsqueak,” Miko points out.

“Not now guys,” Jack speaks pulling out his phone and trying to call his partner, “Arcee! Arcee, can you hear me?” His signal seemed clear, a blessing in itself.

But the voice that answered wasn't the Arcee he knew, “How did you get this com link?”

“Arcee?” Jack questions looking at the phone, “Is that you?”

“Who is this!” the female voice hisses.

Jack cocks an eyebrow, “Th-this isn't a time for games! Look, I'm sorry we went through the bridge. But, can you and the others come get us. I'm not sure were we are. Jasper, I think. Or what used to be it.”

The voice sneers again, “You got some nerve human, I'll enjoy ending your life.” And with that the line goes dead.

Jack stares at the phone in shock, “Whoa... she's mad.”

“Great...” Raf groans.

Miko growls, “Another lecture from Optimus. Fantastic!”

“Guys, she threaten to end by life,” Jack points out.

Miko looks at him in disbelief, “Did you get the wrong number?”

Suddenly a shot rings above their heads crumpling what was left of a building. They look to their attacker finding... Arcee? No, it couldn't be. This Arcee... her optics were red! Her colors were darker, a more silverly blue, and red instead of pink accents, “Hello, human. Needed a lift?” Her voice drips with venom, bearing a dark reminder to that of Arachnid.

The humans back away from the killer two wheeler as she makes a slow approach, “Have you chosen to turn yourselves over as our slaves?”

“Slaves! Arcee! You're an Autobot! What happened to you!” Jack demanded looking at this rouge.

“Oh, nothing, just taking over you planet, piece by pathetic piece,” with a dark laugh she reaches down to them as they scramble up against the rubble. This was wrong, did they land in an alternate reality? Why was Arcee behaving like a Decepticon!

A battle cry came above them, something purple and white leaps from behind the rubble and tackles this fake Arcee away. Webbing flies and ties down the Autobot, the white figure stands on eight legs and looks under her self to the humans, “Run you fools!”

“Spider bot!” Miko cries out, indeed it did look like Arachnid, but different, first her color, and her optics, they were a brighter purple, full of concern for them, not hate. But the sight of a familiar foe was enough to get their legs moving and off the trio runs as the red eyed Arcee frees herself and launches at the white spider.

Keeping together, the trio runs through the ruins, first thinking to head towards the Autobot base. That idea quickly changed seeing a dark formidable tower standing in it's place, a purple Autobot symbol was illuminated bright on one side. This was wrong, they must be going mad! What was going on! What was happening? A Decepticon had just saved them from an Autobot, and Autobot that tried to kill them, tried to enslave them! 

More shot fire around them, seems they had ran into a battle field. No time to think, no time to plan, only time to run. Something flies in front of them for a moment halting their run. It was Starscream! But, bearing a Decepticon insignia that was colored red. His colors were brighter, no longer that dull silver but more vibrant, like he stood for the shining hope of the future, not dark destruction. They catch a look at his optics, burning a brilliant blue. Whatever blast rocketed him towards them left a mark on one shoulder, but the energon that leaked out was pink, not blue. The Decepticon appears to not have seen them, he jumps back up and launches several missiles fleeing back into the fray, “Come here Autoscum!” Nice to hear his insults were the same. So far that was the only thing that was familiar.

A clear path, they run ahead, looking around perplexed and scared, Rafael at one point swearing he saw Bumblebee, but his colors were inverted, and the scouts optics glowed red like Arcee's had. 

~Present~ 

Raf wasn't sure how much longer he could run, his small body was built for technological work, not long distance running. He began to slow down out of breathe, “Guys! Guys wait!”

Jack slides to a halt retreating to grab Rafael and pull him forward, “Come on! We have to keep running Raf!”

“I can't!” the blond headed boy protest.

Miko rebuttals, “The red eyed 'Bots are going to catch up! Or the blue eyed 'Cons will see us! Come on!”

“Well, well,” a familiar deep voice rings from above, “Look what I found.”

They look up, it was Bulkhead, but his optics to were now a sinister red, the army green now a toxic looking shade. Wrecking ball raised he chuckles, “How squishy are you three?”

“Bulk...” Miko looks up in disbelief, “Bulk! No! It's me! Miko!” tears begin to run down her face.

“That's not our Bulkhead!” Jack points out. He looks around but they were trapped by the towering Autobot.

With a battle cry, he swings the wrecking ball, the humans brace for impact. Another cry is heard followed by the sound of metal hitting metal. They hadn't been squashed. Miko looks up, is was Breakdown who rescued them now! Breakdown's colors were changed from blue to red, his face yellow and the optic they briefly saw closer to orange, the gray however remained to same

“Whoa....” was all Miko could manage.

“Leave the humans alone!” Breakdown snarls knocking the wrecking ball away and hammering into Bulkhead, “Get out of here you three!”

No time to ask questions. The trio of human youths take off again new energy found after seeing Bulkhead nearly squash them on purpose. They make it out of the city and into the open desert hearing the battle wage on behind them. It seems Jasper had been lost to the Cybertron Civil War. The rest of the planet surely knows by now. Not sure where to go, but unable to stay, they head off at a slower pace, Jack thinking of a stream he and Arcee had located. They couldn't call for back up, that risk them getting harm. Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead were now their enemies. Did that make all Autobots the bane of mankind now? Then... that would mean the Decepticons are the good guys! 

Jack groans at the thought, “Bot are bad and Cons are good. What are we going to do? We are so dead.”

“Have to agree with ya there, Darby,” Miko replies.

Raf whimpers still trailing behind them, “Its like we are in a mirror universe. We some how shattered the glass and got to this side.”

“I hope we can re-shatter it and get back,” Jack notes.

They hear an aircraft above but out in the wide open there was no where to hide. Was it Megatron? And if so, was he now a good guy? Whoever it was, drops from the sky, its armor a deep black with dark red markings hinted with gold. The being towers over them at least two maybe three stories tall. They screech to a halt and look up at the alien.

It finally speaks, making a cold chill run down their spines, “Well, well, look who I found.” The figure turns around revealing himself to be none other then... Optimus Prime. Normally this would make them jump for joy but not this time, this time, he was the last being they wanted to cross paths with. He resembles the harbinger of death cast in a Cybertron form, optics a horrid terrifying shade of red. He draws his weapon and aims it at the humans, “Only time I will ask you this, join as my slaves, or perish.

The humans step back and topple to their rears. There would be no running from this, no where to hide. They were far from the battle, no mirror verse Decepticon to save them this time. They look at the powerful leader of the Autobots in pure fear. Pulses racing, breathes grow short, tears begin to roll down their cheeks. This was the end of their short lives. Never again would they see their families, never again would they see the Autobots they once knew and loved. Miko and Raf huddle behind Jack, who bravely shields them. But it would be no good, one shot would destroy them in a matter of seconds.

The dark Optimus narrows his eyes, “Then per-”

“Optimus!” 

Another familiar, this one causes the humans' stomachs to sink even lower and their hearts catch in their throats.  Both parties look to the west. Optimus's jaw is greeted with a swift punch from Megatron himself. The Decepticon leader doesn't let up and continues to pound the dark Prime with various kicks and punches knocking him away from the humans.

The dueling titans then draw their swords and clash against each other, “Optimus! Have you not caused enough damage already!” Megatron snarls, “Already have you plunged Cybertron into darkness, poisoning her by take that which does not belong to you! You are now so low as to attack children!”

“Spare me Megatron,” Optimus snarls, “You, a gladiator, have no business becoming a Prime. What was the council thinking, those blind fools.”

“The council is dead!” Megatron spits back, “Do you intend on darkening the entire Universe! Enough of your madness! Stop this! Now!”

“And let you, and your foolish ideas come to fruition,” Optimus scoffs, “I rather Cybertron dead then to continue as it was, under your guidance.”

Megatron grunts and looks to the startled humans, “Then I at least ask, leave the humans out of this! They have no part in our fighting!”

Optimus laughs, “Oh but they do. Purely by being on a planet where so much was stowed away. They are in my way, no better then scraplets these fleshly pests!”

Rafael gapes at the scene in awe as the titans engage their shoving match, “Are... is Megatron saving us!”

“I think so,” Jack answers.

Miko swallows, “Weirdest, Spring Break, ever.”

Suddenly a portal appears, a heavily scratched and dirty blue sports car speeds through, followed by a bulky green flier. The sports car calls out, “Megatron! Jasper is lost! We have to get out of here! Hurry!”

“Knockout! Get the humans!” the blue eyed leader calls out.

Knockout pauses then spies the humans, “Scrap....” None the less he races forward causing them to jump to their feet as he whips around, “Hop in you three!” The medic orders swinging open his doors. No longer pristine, he chassis was covered by marks of war aplenty.

“Are we seriously siding with the Cons?” Miko questions.

“We are seriously siding with the Cons,” Jack answers nearly pushing them into the sport car before jumping in behind them.

“Dreadwing!” Knockout calls heading back to the bridge, “Cover me!”

“No!” Optimus snarls breaking free from Megatron only to meet a barrage from Dreadwing's canon. Megatron hurries away from the fight turning and firing at his rival motioning for Dreadwing to retreat as Knockout races back through, then following after them. “Soft spark cowards!” Optimus cries out leaping at the portal, but it vanishes before he makes contact. Clenching one fist, Optimus Prime snarls, "Autobots to me. Send the drones and put our new slaves to use finishing my fortress of power on this world.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At lastlong, they could catch their breathe. Hours it feel liek they ran, legs burning from over use, lungs stinging from the hot air filled with shrapnel and smoke. They cough into their clothes once more fully aware of who they were getting a lift from. But... if these was truly a mirror universe to their own, they should be safe.... right?

“Are you three okay?” Knockout suddenly asks slowly riding through the Decepticon base back to the main bridge.

Miko and Rafael freeze to frighten to answer. Jack, being in the passenger seat stutters, “Ye-eah....Are... is your name... Knockout?”

“It is,” the car answer calmly.

Jack continues, “A-A Decepticon, m-medic. Correct.”

Knockout suddenly stops jolting his passengers, “How did.... we've never met! How did you know that!”

“Long story,” Jack answers and Knockout continues through the base, “But... this is Earth. Right?”

“Are you sure you are okay, human?” Knockout questions, “Where else can you locate your species? You seemed surprised, and well... we are aliens. There is no need to fear us Decepticons. It is the Autobots you should worry about. As you saw. You are lucky to have survived an encounter with their leader.”

“Optimus Prime,” Jack comments.

“A false Prime at that!” Knockout snarls, “But... no, it would be best for Megatron to explain.” The doors suddenly swing open as he halts. The humans look out seeing several familiar, and what they recall, unfriendly forms. Thus they refuse to move, instead scooting further inside.

“It's okay,” Knockout gently nudges them with his seat belts, “We don't hurt humans. Come on.” His tone was comforting, another in a long list of oddities this world gave them. The humans trade and look, Jack nods and steps out first, the other two following. They step in front of the sporty car regrouping into a tight huddle. Knockout transforms without warning standing back up causing the humans to dart from him.

Miko suddenly halts causing Jack to run into her, Raf content to stay hidden between them, thankful he was roughly half their size. They look up locking gazes with Megatron. The silver tyrant was no more, instead of a dark take, his armor was light, his bright blue optics hold hope for the future, not hate towards all he saw.The scars they recalled on his face were gone save one, running down the inside curve near his right optic. He easily outmatched the other Cons in size, the group of humans slowly turn their heads. Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, Knockout, Breakdown, Arachnid, Dreadwing, and even a small number of Vechicons standing outside the circle.

The sound of gears churning, Miko and Raf look back ahead and yelp running into and around Jack and getting behind him. Megatron stops his reach towards them retracting his clawed hand then turns it to offer his palm, getting down on one knee, “Do not be afraid, young humans. Are you alright?” Jack turns and look up at him along with the other two humans, an eerie resemblance to how they first met Optimus came to mind. Megatron tilts his head and gives them a soft smile, his expression softening towards the small organics, “I suppose I owe you an explanation. My name is Megatron.” he gestures to those standing around him, “and these are my loyal Decepticons. Do not let our title frighten you. It was a name given to us by the False Prime to strike fear into others. If our means to restore Cybertron are Deceptive in their eyes, then we gladly wear our name. Those who attempted harm to you, are called Autobots. Their leader, the one I was fighting is called-”

“Optimus Prime,” Jack interrupts.

Megatron gets taken back, “You know him?”

Jack shakes his head, “Yes and no. We know his name, and actually all of yours as well.” The humans turns one by one pointing and correctly naming those present, “And.. if this world is what I think it is, it is because of Optimus and the Autobots that Cybertron went dark. And you, Megatron, you were to be the next Prime, but... correct me if I'm wrong, Optimus took it from you and ran. His hate poisoned Cybertron. He named you Decepticons to strike fear into others. But instead you are fighting to revive Cybertron, to make it better then it once was.”

Starscream speaks, “How do you know that...”

“And us!” Breakdown points out.

“W-would you believe us if we told you,” Rafael shyly questions, fearful of the titans surrounding them.

Megatron answers, “We have no reason not to believe you. You have been correct so far, somehow.”

Jack sighs, “Okay... how to explain.”

“Short version,” Miko chimes in, “Where we are from, you are the bad guys and the Autobots are the good guys.”

“And the long version?” Arachnid asks.

Miko breathes deeply, “We befriended the Autobots helped them fight against you guys, Megatron made Cybertron go dark, Optimus Prime is a real Prime and wants to relight Cybertron but doesn't want humans harmed while the Decepticons don't care who gets hurt or how many planets they destroy in Megatron's path to defeating Optimus, somehow we got sent here with no clue other then a groundbridge malfunction.” The female then pants having lost her breathe doing that.

“By the All Spark,” Megatron speaks, “Well, know you are safe here aboard my ship. In fact, this may be the safest place for you.” He takes both hands and gently scoops up the human children in his clawed hands, “But not on the floor.”

A sound of static comes from Soundwave as he points at the humans his colors having a less dramatic change, the silent informent still bore his darken palette but with shades of gold and silver instead of black and purple. His facemask however remaines as dark as ever.

“Then we must watch our step,” Megatron answers then looks back to them, “Now, what do you mean by 'your world'?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world known as Shattered Glass with everything reversed is their any hope of getting things back to normal

What a Spring Break this would be indeed. Barely pass noon of the first day free from school, Jack Miko, and Rafael had already found themselves in the hands of the Decepticons. More correctly, they now stand on Megatron's cupped servos, the large former gladiator curling his claws around them in a protective shield preventing a hard twenty plus foot drop to the metal floor of the Nemesis. But, for the first time, the small organics were grateful to be surrounded by the Decepticon army, their only protectors in this bizarre world that mirrors their own.

Decepticons here have concerned blue eyes and wish for the protection of the human race that inhabits Earth. While the Autobot's eyes glow a vicious red seeking the destruction of the human race, and those who survive would be put to work as slaves. There was speculation of separate dimensions, even before the war that destroyed Cybertron, many mused over the idea. But not until this faithful morning did they have any proof.

“And then you found us,” Jack ends the long tale with a long exhale before looking back up at Megatron.

Megatron watches the humans carefully, “A ground bridge malfunction capable of breaking through dimensions. I have never heard of such of thing.”

“Such a thing has never occurred before,” Starscream points out, “At least to my knowledge.”

A soft hum of static was heard followed by Soundwave silently displaying various diagrams on his screen, Knockout quickly translates, “While certain matter cannot be transported through a ground bridge, the only such cause of the most common malfunction is a stabilizer malfunction. Normally that results in a ground bridge collapsing and causing burns to anyone within. As we can clearly see on our new human friends,” he gestures one scarred hand to the humans. Miko's sunburn was slowly fading leaving a faint trace marked by a darker skin tone, Jack's had dulled into a soft tan across his exposed skin while the bridge of Rafael's face and neck remained pink outlining his glasses.

Arachnid hums to herself, tapping a finger on her hips, “Stellar interference?”

“Anything is possible,” Megatron concludes, “and until we know exactly what and how to perfectly replicate it, these three are to remain under our guard. One primary guardian, if you will,” he then looks back to the youths, “similar to what was arranged in your own world. Is that acceptable?” The trio nods  getting a smile from Megatron. 

The silver leader then turns to face his troops, “The humans are to have free range of our ship. Remaining on higher platforms or to walk the tops of the consoles. Everyone is to watch their steps and prevent the humans from falling. From such a height could cause them severe damage. In the field, their knowledge of our kind and that of the Autobots will prove priceless. Something we can use against the False Prime and his followers. But they will never, not once, be alone. Arachnid,” the white spider stands at attention, “You will accompany and protect Jack.”

“Yes, Megatron,” the lone femme replies.

“Breakdown,” Megatron continues, “Miko will be under your watch.”

“As you command,” the red ex-wrecker salutes. 

Megatron then looks to the dull gold and silver mech, “Soundwave, Rafael will be under your guard.”

A display of shock followed by pointing himself, Soundwave seems to stare at Megatron in disbelief.

“Yes, you,” Megatron moves and allows the humans to walk from his hands to the ledge the tops of the consoles provided, “You three make for a well rounded ground team to protect the humans. Arachnid can get the jump on any Autobot, Breakdown is capable of knocking any back, and you, dear Soundwave, can summon the ground bridge to any location within a matter of seconds. Along with Laserbeak, who can patrol the skies around them and see Optimus or any of his army before he sees us.”

Rafael then chirps up softly looking up at Soundwave, “I, might be able to help you out with getting us back to our own dimension. I learned a fair amount about Cybertron technology from Ratchet.” The humans slowly walk around the top of the consoles looking up at the looming metal beings. 

Dreadwing gives the small organic a look of disbelief, “You believe you can replicate a dimension breaking malfunction.”

“I can try. I've helped Ratchet back in our world. Who's to say I can't help you guys here,” Raf points out, “After all, you did save us.”

Miko narrows her eyes, “Wait... are we seriously just going to tell them Arcee, Bee, and Bulk's weak spots?”

“Or we can let this Optimus turn us into a pancake,” Jack notes, “You saw how Arcee and Bulkhead looked at us. Ready to kill without a second thought. We were in their way and they intended to squash us in order to move us.”

Miko groans, “I still can't believe I'm betraying Bulk like this.”

“That rust pile deserves it!” Breakdown snarls, “He falls for the preachings of that false Prime then turns around and suckers Wheeljack into their side as well.”

“Wheeljack is here?” Miko looks at Breakdown curiously.

“As a rouge but, yeah, somewhere,” the gruff red mech huffs.

Something suddenly clicks in Jack's head, “Wait, wait. Then, Ratchet is here as well?”

Arachnid nods, “The Mad Doctor of Doom continues his questionable art here.”

“Questionable art?” Raf asks.

Dreadwing answers, “Ever since the war, Ratchet has been doing many crazed experiments. Willing to bend the Laws of the Universe to his will, rumor has it he's trying to reverse death.”

“With Dark Energon,” Jack notes, “I guess it would make sense Optimus found some.”

“Not Optimus,” Starscream corrects, “Ratchet. Optimus prompted the search for the blood of Unicron. But Ratchet got his hands on it first. No one has seen a trace of the Mad Doctor for quite some time. I hope his experiments finally did him in.”

Silence over took the ship as the humans followed the consoles around and away from the main bridge, leaving time for Megatron to think and Soundwave to work. Starscream was seen darting pass with several Eradicons as they returned to patrol. The she-spider hops and in one movement clings to the ceiling with her eight slender limbs allowing Breakdown and Knockout to walk under her easily. The large red mech reaches out his hand for the human to climb on, less they be in the way of the other drones. “Where are you taking us?” Jack finally asks looking up at them.

Arachnid giggles, “After all you been through, you three deserve some rest.”

“No offense,” Jack replies patting then digging at his various pant pockets getting an odd look from Raf and Miko, “But rest is one of the last things we need right now.”

“Come again?” Knockout asks look at the oldest human.

“We don't have food or water,” Jack bluntly states. The other two humans go wide eyed and start digging through their pockets.

Miko suddenly cries out, “You're right!”

“We left everything back in the base!” Raf notes.

Breakdown tilts his head, “What do you need that for?”

Of course, what would they know of human needs. They were the first humans they've had to care for. Jack quickly explains, “You guys eat.. drink... whatever you do, you use energon as an energy source, right?”

“Correct,” Knockout replies, the blue mech still unsure of what the problem was.

“Well, same thing with us,” Jack continues, “Food and water is _our_ energon. Without water, we'll die in a couple days. Without food, within a couple months maybe less.”

Scrap. None of the Decepticons had thought of that, nor could they just walk into a human camp and ask for some. The humans were fearful of the metal titans. And rightfully so after witnessing such carnage and destruction to their planet and the various cities they had set up around the globe, “That is a problem,” Arachnid rest her chin on the top of her hand, “How are we going to get supplies for you three?”

Miko grins, “What does your alt mode look like?”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Tell me again why _I'm_ the runner?” Breakdown groans fighting a growing urge to flinch at feeling these soft organics riding inside his cabin.

Megatron bluntly answers over the com, “Your alt mode resembles that of an off road transportation unit from this world. While your red coloring does stand out a bit, you look like a vehicle humans would use to travel over unpaved terrain.”

Arachnid giggles, “While a large white spider or flying unit would stand out. Don't worry, I'm right behind you.”

“Below would be more accurate,” Breakdown huffs back to the spider.

Miko sticks her head out of one window to look around better, “I wonder if we'll see ourselves.”

“I hope not,” Rafael answers, “If everything here is the opposite to our home, who knows what we'll be like.”

Jack muses, one hand resting on the steering wheel, “Still, seeing mirror us. I wonder if that's even possible without causing some kind of disruption to the fabric of dimensions and space.”

Raf giggles, “Just by being here I say we ripped it enough.”

Breakdown suddenly grabs Miko and pulls her back in with a seatbelt, “Get down. I see human military close by. Let's try for that camp over there.” He veers to the right and away from the military set up just on the horizon, instead, escorting his passengers to a near by refuge camp. 

They were still in the Great Basin Desert but no longer in Nevada. It would appear the humans were doing everything possible to flee the large western desert, seeing as the Autobots have claimed it as their home base on Earth. Some wondered how long it would be until the entire Western United States was lost to these metal aliens that seemed to only get more powerful with each passing day. Major highways were long abandoned, replace by off road tire tracks with the hopes that the wind would quickly erase them. 

Breakdown pulls to the other edge of the camp stopping close to the outside ring of various human automobiles. Motorcycles, pick up trucks, all terrain vehicles, jeeps, even a couple of large semis both with and without trailers make up the outer perimeter, with various colors, each of them appears ready to take off at the first sign of danger and abandon the quickly made shelter if needed. Three doors swing open, Jack, Miko, and Raf jump out and just as quickly they slam close. “Be careful,” Breakdown warns them, “Laserbeak is watching but we can't save you from human aggressors.”

“Thanks, Breaky,” Miko answers pausing to gently pat his hood. Breakdown feels a warm blush cross his frame from the friendly gesture and nickname.

The trio nervously enters the arrangements of tents, hopefully being covered in dirt and dust from their earlier escape would help them blend into this mirror world, for the most part them were ignored. Many humans wonder around, some clutching steaming plastic bowls supposedly holding soup. A common trait was water bottles either in hand or protruding from a pocket be it on pants or back pack. The adults and older teens walk in a constant patrol clutching weapons ranging from firearms to knives watching just pass the outer most tents.

They pass one tent housing medical equipment, stretchers with wounded young and old take up most of this large tent. Jack could make out bloodied bandages around many, a few had inter-venous lines protruding from one arm. Towards the back of the tent some bodies lay completely covered, unattended, most likely lifeless. The youth whimpers unconsciously checking that Miko and Rafael are still close at hand.

They reach the center when suddenly a voice calls out to them, “Hey! You three!” Raf freezes mid-step daring not to move, Jack suddenly stiffens straightening to his full height, Miko snaps her head to who had spoken. The Asian girl couldn't believe it. It was an older teen with red hair, a line of freckles crosses the bridge of his nose. He wears a blue denim jacket with a ashy black colored shirt underneath and well worn cargo pants. It had to be Vince the Bully's mirror version, Miko was sure of it!

The red head then chuckles, not a sinister laugh but one filled with warmth, “Sorry, didn't mean to spook you. No need to be so uptight. Your safe in here. Well,” he trails off and looks to the northwest, for the moment anyway. Those giants could be back at any time without warning.” He pushes off the wooden post and walks towards the trio, Jack looking at him in disbelief, Raf habitually ducking behind his taller friends. “My name is Vince.” The youth holds out his right hand, “And you are?”

“J...,” Jack stops himself, he couldn't say his real name, what if mirror him was here, “Orion.” Jack answers shaking Vince's hand, “And these are my friends....” he trails off trying to think of a name.

“I'm Naoki,” Miko chirps thinking quickly.

“Leonardo,” Rafael answers.

Vince nods, “Good thing you found this place. Where did you three come from anyway? Everywhere west of here has been destroyed or taken by those aliens.”

Miko quickly lies, “We've been traveling for a long time looking for other humans. Got a close look at the aliens.”

“And you're alive!” Vince shouts in disbelief, “Heh! Not many can say that!” He then trails off eying them, “Say... have we met? You three look familiar.”

Raf shakes his head, “Couldn't have. I've never seen you before.” The other two quickly nod in agreement.

Vince doesn't seem to convince, gears turning in his head as he ponders before he shrugs, “My mistake I guess. You three don't seem like the type to act like 'them'.”

Raf raises one eyebrow wondering who 'them' was but dared not to ask while Jack and Miko swap a questioning glance.

The red head chuckles again and waves it off, “Well anyway. Help yourselves to some soup and water. Its not the best meal on Earth but it does keep hunger away for awhile.” Vince waves and walks off opposite of them.

“If that was a mirror Vince...” Rafael speaks in a concerned tone.

There was no time to finish is thought, a blurr of gray and black flies past them tackling Miko to the ground. “Hey! Jerk face! Watch it!” She quickly snarls as the fleeing figure.

“Thief come back here!” a girl calls out.

Just as quick as the first, another figure dart by, a female dressed in dirty yellow and white clothes with blue streaks in her hair. They didn't get a good look at either, but the female's voice was familiar.

Jack goes wide eyed, “That was mirror you, Miko.”

Miko jumps back to her feet watching as her mirror version takes off, “Let's go after them!” She speaks without a thought and takes off.

“Miko!” Jack and Raf call after her before giving chase. They weave through the maze of tents as the refugees dodge left and right shouting at the teenagers to slow down as the five run pass with abandon. 

Suddenly a there is pained cried followed by a thud. Mirror Miko rounds the corner as Jack, Miko and Raf pause looking around the edge of the tent. Standing next to the teenager on the ground was a younger teen male clad in leather from jacket to boot. His hands look rough, a stern look glued to his face behind square framed glasses. He looks down at the one he toppled, platinum blond hair shift in the wind, “Caught ya again thief.”

The thief lays stun wearing desert camouflage pants, a dark brown shirt and a pair of tennis shoes. His hair was dirty they weren't sure if it was black or brown. The same was true for his skin, either covered in dirt and sand or just naturally tan. He shakes is head and snarls at the younger teen above him, “I didn't steal nothing, you hear me Raf!”

“You're a thief and a lair, Jack!” the blue streaked hair female snaps.

The leather clad teen quickly snatches a device out of thieving Jack's hand, “You don't seem like the nerdy type.”

“And thanks to you I'm even further behind in completing my Alien detector!” Miko snarls at the thief taking a moment to kick him, “Now I can only hope they haven't sneaked up on us yet.

Just beyond the tent, Jack's eye twitches madly, Rafael tries to snap out of his gaze and Miko pushes her jaw close. They were stunned enough from crossing paths with the Vince of this world, but to see themselves was another level of bizarre. Jack finally speaks, “I'm... a thief. Raf... is a bully? And Miko... is a genius?”

“Whoa....” Miko breathes still in shock.

Raf watches nervously as their mirror versions continue to argue, “We... we shouldn't stay. What of they see us? Who knows what would happened! We've already disrupted the dimensional flow enough by being here. Interacting with ourselves could have disastrous results on this world and possibly ours as well.”

“Breakdown might be getting worried about us as well,” Jack notes, “Let's hurry and find some suppl-”

He's cut off by a wailing air raid siren. All movement in the refuge camp stops and looks towards the heavens. A sound of metal crushing metal echoes across the desert sky, the air raid siren chokes, followed by gunfire seeming to come from the far off military base. Several radios switch let out a static filled cry, “They're back! They're back! Run! Everyone! Grab the essentials and run to the East!” Panic filled screams fill the camp engines rev, hasten footfalls echo from every direction.

“Oh no!” the blue haired Miko cries out.

“I'm out!” Jack the thief leaps back to his feet and takes off. Leather clad Rafael runs in a separate direction and the lone female a third. 

Miko's phone rings loudly and she quickly answers it. Breakdown shouts an order from the other side, “Bumblebee is coming! Hurry! Get what you need I'll come to you!”

“You heard the 'Con,” Miko shouts and the trio accidentally splits forgetting to agree on a direction.

Rafael turns tail and runs back the way they came ducking and weaving through the chaos. He finds a trashed tent with a lone yellow backpack left inside. He slides and grabs on strap pulling it onto his back, “Got it! Jack! Mi-” he stops seeing his friends were gone, “Scrap....” Feverishly he runs back to where he last saw them. Without warning a motorcycle cuts through the tents carrying his leather clad doppelganger. Both of them scream as the cycle screeches to a stop.

The leather clad Raf looks at who he almost knocked over, “What are you doing! We have.... to....” Their eyes lock momentary in utter shock. Was this the trick of a mirror, or something much more dire. The leather clad Raf ponders leaving his bike to investigate but the sound of otherworldly cannon fire makes him regain focus. The metal alien was getting close, he had no time for strange mirrors. He kicks the motorcycle again and speeds off leaving Raf choking on dust. Startled from the close encounter, Rafael picks him self up and chooses to instead head back towards Breakdown.

Miko, having secured a black and pink backpack, races against the crowd towards Breakdown, her camera phone at the ready just in case. With the ease she darts around as though she was back home in an urban jungle paying more attention to where the sounds of a fight were then what was ahead. The blue haired Miko was running full steam ahead, view mostly blocked by the mountain of equipment she was carrying. Unable to see each other, both of the Asians crash into each other and topple backwards. “Ow!” Miko complains, “Watch where you're going!”

“You watch it hair brain!” the computer savvy one snarls back, “You could have broken my equip-” she stops seeing her mirrored self, “What on Earth!”

Miko's eyes dart around, “Um, later!” She snaps a quick picture of her doppelganger then flees leaving the other on the ground confused. But she couldn't stay for long, that metal beast was getting closer. Regathering her equipment, she heaves herself back up and escapes to the other side of the camp.

Jack run to the far side of camp in a desperate search for a stranded backpack. Many of the automobiles screech their tires and rev loudly as they quickly carry the humans away from the incoming attack. The oldest teen could only hope that one of the Decepticons were fighting off the attacking Autobot. He pauses and shakes his head, first time that idea had passed through with such good intention. Finally on the far side of the camp he locates a stranded backpack, the top zipper was open showing off half packed bottles of water, some food, and a stray med kit with a sleeping bag next to it. It would do in a pinch, Jack jumps and slides for the pack.

But he wasn't the only contestant for the prize. Another voice shouts crashes into Jack causing both of them to tumble and a second back pack to go flying and lose its contents landing just pass the first. Jack pushes himself up and shakes his looking to see who or what he ran into. First looking left then right, he pauses and goes wide-eyed finding himself looking back.

The duo screams and backs away from each other jumping to their feet, “You! The thief!” Jack barks accusingly.

“Why do you look like me!” the thief snaps back.

A loud mechanical noise catches their attention, something swings down just missing their heads but rakes away the tents which once covered them. The humans look up seeing a menacing glare of red optics belonging to the black and yellow Autobot. In one hand the sadistic alien holds the remains of an air raid siren like a baseball bat. A sinister smile seems to form under his mouth guard, a grumbling churn of blips and bleeps echoes from him, his left hand reaching for the teenagers.

“Bumblebee!” Jack vainly shouts.

“We're dead!” mirror Jack whimpers frozen in place at the sight.

“Jack! Run!”

The ground under them quakes then burst open as the pure white spider form of Arachnid pounces forth, slamming into Bumblebee and knocking him back. The yellow scout stumbles but easily smacks the opposing Decepticon away more interested in to human. The spider bot won't hear of it, instead she begin to weave her web capturing Bumblebee's left arm and pulling him back, the grabs the destroyed air raid siren and pulls it from his grasp.

“Don't stand there!” Arachnid orders, “Run! Both of you!”

Jack swiftly elbows his doppelganger out of shock, “You heard her!”

“Did that alien just save us?” the kleptomania Jack chooses not to stay for an answer instead grabbing the nearest back pack away from his mirrored self and runs to the left for the last of the open air ATVs and takes off after the other humans.

The lone human instead takes another step grabbing the second backpack, unknowingly picking up the on his mirror self had dropped. Pumping his legs, he scurries back to the right as Breakdown swings into view already carrying Miko and Rafael. He swings open red door and shouts, “Jack! Hurry!” Jack waste no time and leaps into the Jeep, tumbling into to floor board. Breakdown slides and turns again calling behind him, “Arachnid! I got them! Let's leave!”

“Right behind you!” With a final grunt she weakly tosses Bumblebee to the ground before shifting and skitters after Breakdown at full speed, “Soundwave! We're going to need- ah!” She calls out in pain, as Bumblebee pounces and flattens her before firing at Breakdown forcing the Jeep to weave left and right.

“Scrap! Hang on!” Breakdown calls out pulling his seat belts tight around his passengers and pushing his engine to full throttle. Bumblebee leaps off of his prey transforming into his sleek muscle car form, mostly black marked with yellow, and lets loose a furious shout he chases down Breakdown ignoring what's behind him. Now free of the scout, Arachnid pulls herself back underground and tunnels towards them in pursuit of Bumblebee. Bumblebee matches Breakdown's movements like a shadow as they speed across the deserted landscape. Waiting, watching, the young scout sees his moment to strike. Exposing one cannon, he locks onto Breakdown's rear center. Just one shot and the heavy hitter would be a sitting scrap heap.

Miko turns and looks out the back window, “Breakdown look out!” She frantically cries.

Arachnid leaps from the ground pulling Bumblebee to the left. His cannon fires veering to the right. Breakdown flickers to one of his back sensors. But he was to slow.

Like hell fire, the energon shot eats into the former wreckers right side, warping, destroying, ripping, both right doors are destroyed, the right side rear is exposed, even the engine cover isn't spared as the blast leaves a trench like wound in it's target.

Breakdown cries out as the shot glances close to his spark, rivets of energon begin to pour from the ripped metal. Looking through the front window, the humans could get a good look at a Cybertroains inner workings, “Frag that scout!” he calls out then recalls his cargo, “Did you guys get hit!?”

“No,” Miko answers.

Rafael whimpers, “You're hurt! Badly!”

“Nothing Knockout can't fix!” Breakdown replies and continues his run, having trouble hiding his pained moans as gears try to hit their broken pair.

Bumblebee let's out a furious snarl at the she-spider. His moment of glory! His moment to take down a Decepticon without help, ruined by this damn spider bot! He leaps back up trying to toss the femme but she proves to agile for him. 

Latching her eight slender legs into any crevice they can find, she holds tight to the scout attempting to tie him in her web. Bumblebee swings one arm around grabbing one of her legs and pulls her off slamming the spider into the ground then proceeds to break that leg off at the second joint. Arachnid hisses in pain but brings her hands together firing her webbing at the scouts face blinding and causing him to stumble backwards as he tries to pull it off. “Light's out little Bee!” she gets back to her feet and binds his feet together as well then pulls on the webbing causing him to topple onto his back then swiftly jumps and ties his hands together as well, “It's been fun.” She purrs moving to stand on his chest before running one finger over his cheek, “Say hello to Arcee for me.” She then playfully cuts his cheek and skitters away with a slight limp, following Breakdown through the ground bridge.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As soon as the humans, quite shaken from the close call, emerge from Breakdown's broken form, the jeep quickly rises to his biped state and leans against the wall gritting his jaw tight and clutching at the wound on his chest. Arachnid close behind him emerges close behind them quickly jumps back to her feet folding back her slender legs

“By the All Spark!” Knockout shouts seeing the dire state of Breakdown, “What happened! Did the Mad Doctor find you?”

“Nah, his scout got lucky,” Breakdown answers with a groan.

“You can fix him,” Miko chirps at the scarred blue medic, “Right?”

Knockout nods, “With ease.” he then moves to pulls Breakdown onto his shoulder helping the injured warrior to the med bay.

“There you three are,” the humans suddenly find themselves scooped up by the slender talons of Starscream, “It's not safe for you three down there. Are you alright?”

Jack nods, “Yes, we're okay.” He then turn as he sees Arachnid walk towards the med bay holding her broken joint, “H-hey! Are you going to be okay!?”

The femme stops and turns with a smirk, “It's just a limb. Knockout can make a replacement easily enough.”

Starscream grins then carries the humans down a separate passage back towards the main bay, “I must say when alert of an Autobot being close by, I have never seen Megatron so fearful at the thought of losing human lives. He seems to have grown quite attached to you. We should be thankful it was only Bumblebee.”

“That wasn't Bumblebee!” Raf suddenly snarls clutching at one of Starscream's fingers, “That was a monster. That, that wasn't Bumblebee. That was someone ready to kill without thought. Not someone who enjoyed the oddities that are Earth.”

Jack moves to comfort him, “That wasn't _our_ Bumblebee. That... that was Mirror Bee. He doesn't care about us.” Jack then pauses to think, “Why, I bet our Bumblebee is frantic trying to find you right now.”

Starscream flinches and looks down at the humans feeling rather unhelpful to them. How easily he had forgotten, it was the Autobots of their world they had befriended, not the Decepticons. Something then comes to mind, “You know, when you do get back. They aren't going to believe that we helped you.” 

Jack laughs at that, “Yeah, we spend out time being protected by a blue eyed Megatron and his peaceful army. They would have to see it to believe it.”

“I might be able to arrange that,” Starscream muses going into thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile back in the wastelands were humans nor longer roam, a dark black tower rises over the landscape bearing the Autobot symbol in a deep blood red on full display. In the center chamber stands the dark figure known as Optimus Prime. His tyrannical gaze could be felt all around the tower from just his presence within. He stands, hands behind his back, looking out a window into the face of destruction he had caused, “Why do you interrupt me, Ratchet?”

The Autobot medic, his armor a dark red orange marked with streaks of white bows to his leader, “Just bringing you news of interest, my lord Prime.”

“And that is?” Optimus asks unmoving from his post.

Ratchet clears his throat, “Despite Bumblebee's failure, he did gather some interesting data. Guess that scout is of some use.”

“Make your point!” Optimus snarls glaring over his shoulder at the medic.

Ratchet whimpers, “Y-yes sir. Megatron, is aiding some of the humans.”

Optimus snorts, “Old news.”

“No, my lord, these humans,” Ratchet continues, “Are not humans from this dimensional plane.”

The Prime pauses in thought then turns to face his medic fully, “What do you mean, doctor?:

“Bumblebee encountered two humans who were the mirror of each other. Even their life signatures were mirrored,” Ratchet explains, “Sir, if I may. That odd disturbance that occurred this morning. That breaking of dimensional planes. What if the mirror organic caused it. What if, he is from a dimension parallel to our own.”

“What use is that to us?” Optimus inquires.

Ratchet smirks, “Think about it, sir. This human, was not afraid of the Decepticons. He knew of Bumblebee. Knowledge, sire. That human could know things about the Decepticons that we do not.”

“Preposterous!” Optimus answers. Then an idea slowly draws, “But.... what if that human knows thing about Autobots that he could tell Megatron.”

“That is the other side of the coin,” Ratchet answers, “Either way. This human, could be trouble. And if the Decepticons are going out of their way to protect him. He must be of some value.”

“Indeed,” a smirk seems to cross his face, “Good, doctor. Discover what you can about this mirror human. See of just how much use he is to us.”

Ratchet nods and bows again, “As you command, Lord Optimus Prime.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decepticon versus Autobot versus Human Military. Starscream soon sees this will become a three way fight.

Starscream flies alone high in the skies over the devastated wasteland. The apocalypse seems to have struck and was quickly spreading across this primitive world. The seeker shutters as sour memories of Cybertron's darkest, final hours return to haunt him. If they were not swift, Earth would suffer the same fate under the tyrannical gaze of Optimus, the False Prime.

His mind drifts back to the last several days. Never did he think they would befriend the natives of this world, much less those from a mirrored universe. Such a thing seemed impossible! But those three young humans were living proof that it was possible, with a ground bridge glitch, to cross into a mirror universe. The humans have to get back to their own world, a task proving to be impossible but ever growing in importance. Starscream wouldn't openly admit it, but he was getting slightly attached to the humans, however, this world was far from safe for them. They don't belong here anyway! They had to find someone to get the humans back to their own world.

Starscream let's out a soft sigh, his gleaming silver armor catching the sunlight as he shifts from his alternate mode back into a bipedal stance, landing on top of a rock, “A solar flare seems to make the most sense. Such a large amount of power directed at a ground bridge could easily cause it to veer off course. But to break through the fabric of space and dimensions, that's unheard of.” He trails off getting an idea, “Unless... something similar happened on our side as well, at the exact same time. If that's the case, then that complicates things even more.” He then crosses his arms, tapping one cheek with one of his long talon like digits.

Further away, watching the seeker from an armored truck, two government personal eye the alien, binoculars seemingly glued to their faces, “Is there seriously just one of them standing out here in the open like this?” the lighter skin male asks his comrade.

“It would appear that way,” the dark skin one answers, “No other alien life forms are showing up on radar.” He drops his binoculars, placing them in the back seat, “What do you say Agent Silas?”

The other drops his pair as well and looks to his comrade, “Simple, Special Ops Fowler,” Silas answers  with a grin, “Uncle Sam wants one.”

Fowler seems to grin, stretching his face long scar, “This will be most fun. A simple cut and chop and we'll know how they work. And rid the world of one in the processes. We'd be doing a planetary favor.”

Silas nods and clicks on a radio, “M.E.C.H. Move out. Time to do what Uncle Sam pays us for. Remember, no evidence.”

However, the humans were not the only ones watching the lone Seeker. Across the landscape, hidden under a scrambler, Arcee and Ratchet peer out from within a ravine, “I can't believe this! Starscream! All alone. This is too good to be true!” the medic chuckles with a sinister smile

“And you'll blow it if you don't shut your trap,” Arcee snarls at him, “Primus your optics look weird purple.”

Ratchet let's out a gruff huff, “Lighten up two wheeler. The Dark Energon is amazing! I feel like a new bot and eager to test it's power. Unless you wish to volunteer”

“You heard Optimus,” Arcee replies, “Save your dark fury for a Decepticon. Too bad it can't be one of their humans pets Bumblebee spoke of.”

Starscream suddenly gets pulled from his trance, looking down to his feet watching a small rabbit hop by on its way to safety. He blinks his crystal blue eyes watching the furry creature until it leaps over a rock and out of view. A brief smile followed by a chuckle escapes him but is quickly ended hearing two humans suddenly yelp.

“Calm down man! It's a rabbit!”

“Blasted fuzzball!”

Starscream gasps sharply, “Scrap! Humans!” He turns to flee, Megatron had strict orders not to become involved in human affairs, more so if they involved the military of this world. Humans were clever, Starscream gave them that. It didn't take the militia of the world long to discover a Cybertroian's soft spots. A quick scan provided that these humans indeed do belong to the military of this country.

“It heard us!” Silas shouts.

Fowler yells into the radio, “Air forces! Move in on the alien now!”

Arcee dawns a confused look watching as Starscream prepares to escape, “No! Did he see us?”

“Impossible!” Ratchet responds, “My scrambler keeps everything hidden!”

“I won't let him get away!” Arcee darts forward ignoring Ratchet's order to stay back, she raises on rifle and fires hitting Starscream's left wing.

With a shout, Starscream transforms back into his true self but remains hovering, despite the fresh burn mark on his wing. Scanning the ground, he spies the red eye Autobot, “And you are hunting me as well, Arcee! I have no time for you!”

Arcee leaps at him, “Too bad! I got plenty for you!” Her grab misses, Starscream swiftly kicking her shoulder, knocking the slender femme back to the ground. 

A battle cry is heard as Ratchet launches himself up a makeshift ramp and seems to fly at Starscream, his purple optics a blaze, “I have you now, Decepti-scum!”

Starscream was given no time to react, the medic knocks him out of the sky and into the moss covered ground below, “Two against one is it! I would expect as such from you towardly Autobots!” He raises one arm, missile at the ready, “Lights out doctor!” Curling one finger, he fires to missile but Ratchet's enhanced state allows him to easily dodge the attack, “Wh-what!” Starscream sputters in surprise.

“Too slow!” The mad doctor rushes forward in a blurr of red orange, his surgical knife held high as he swings down cutting across the seeker's armor.

Starscream jumps back, sparks flying as the knife grazes his armor, and growls at the medic before leaping again and taking flight once more. He circles high into the sky and opens fire on the Autobots below, his mind ever aware that human military forces could arrive swiftly and with out warning.

Arcee and Ratchet would not give in that easily, the nimble two wheeler hopping from place to place and she fires at Starscream trying to slow down his escape, “Come back here and fight like a true warrior!” she growls at the retreating Seeker.

“Don't let him escape!” Ratchet orders, transforming back into his vehicle mode and giving chase from the ground.

Starscream continues to roll left and right climbing higher as his damaged wing sparks violently, “Starscream to Base! Requesting- gah!” He slams on the breaks and makes a swift dive as two military planes attempt to fly into him narrowly missing their barrage of bullets, “You have got to be joking! The Autobots and Humans!” He rolls tot he right heading into a canyon, “Soundwave! Come in! Dreadwing! Megatron! Anyone! I need back up! Now!”

“Come back here!” Silas growls leading his men in a triangle pattern after the flying alien robot.

Arcee and Ratchet follow on the ground path, “Back off humans! He's ours!” Ratchet snarls at the intrusive humans and opens fire on the trio of army jets.

He hits one in the belly of the plane jarring the human, causing the plane to smoke violently. The human looks down, “Sir! Two more aliens on the ground! We should retreat!”

“Negative!” Silas orders, “Fowler wants one, and I don't care which!”

“We'll be killed!” the pilot retorts.

“Then you die for our country!” Silas snaps back.

Hearing the gunfire Starscream looks behind seeing the humans under fire from the Autobots, “Hey! Leave them out of this! The humans have no part in our war!” The seeker suddenly darts straight up rolling onto his back then flipping over preforming a midair u-turn and dives at the Autobot duo opening fire.

“Heads up!” Arcee orders turning her attention to the incoming seeker.

Silas gasps, “He's coming to help them! Fire! Fire!”

Ratchet snarls, “Back for more your coward! I need new test subjects!”

Starscream quickly finds himself under fire from both the humans and Autobots. He grits his dentals and fights through the pain, how could these humans be so blind to not notice he was trying to save them! With each hit he feels a part of his armor shred away. The humans had wise up, using high heat artillery similar to energon blasts. 

With a painful cry he ducks under the leading human jet, transforming, and bears his talons. He grabs Arcee as the Autobot femme finishes her own transformation, lifting her from the ground and sending her crashing into Ratchet's vehicle mode. In turn, Ratchet is knocked off his wheels and sent backwards, transforming as well in order to catch himself. The ground based bots tumble in mid air for a second before crashing back into the rocky earth.

Starscream flies pass them but quickly crashing into the ground himself, leaking energon, he clutches a large open wound on his side in hopes to stop the leak, “I hate those bots.”

“He's wounded!” Silas laughs in glee, “Quick! Grab him before the other two get- Ah!”

A large green jet suddenly appear crossing in front of the human trio and snarls, “Leave him alone you Pit spawn humans!”

“It's the bulky flier!” one of the pilots yell, “Retreat! The Big One will come soon!” The two pilots veer away from the fight and take off to the blue sky above.

Silas snarls at them, “Cowards! Come back here and serve Liberty!”

Starscream looks up seeing the human jets leave and his comrade appear, “Dreadwing! Help!”

“No!” Ratchet growls charging forward and pounces at Starscream, his surgical blades drawn. 

Starscream rolls onto his back and grabs the medic's wrist  just as the blade close in on his chest, “Frag off! I... won't become... your exper...iment!”

Ratchet chuckles darkly, “Foolish seeker, you don't have a choice.”

“Get off of him!” Dreadwing swoops down swinging his right fist and punches Ratchet off of his comrade, “Are you alright Starscream?”

Starscream lays on the ground once more holding his side looking at the remaining military jet circling above, “These humans get dumber by the day.... and the Autobot's only stronger.”

Dreadwing turns and glares at the looming jet watching as the humans within snarls back at them. Silas grits his teeth and clicks on his radio, “Silas to M.E.C.H. Pull back for now. The theory of the different optics was wrong. Both of the aliens only want us dead.” With that assumption, Silas pulls away from the battlefield.

Dreadwing kneels down to scoop up the fallen seeker, “Let's get you to Knockout.”

“He-ya!” 

“What the!” Dreadwing spins around just in time to catch Arcee's arm blade across his face.

Arcee giggles darkly, “Know that those organics are out of our way, let us play~”

Dreadwing let's out a growl and swings a left punching Arcee away, paying no mind tot he line of energon running down his face plates, “Cowardly attacker! Starscream, can you stand?”

“I, th-think so,” the seeker groans trying to get back up. He hears a battle cry to his right turning to see the mad doctor, purple optics blazing, charging at them, “Scrap! Here comes Ratchet again!” Starscream's footing falters as he leans against Dreadwing, holding up his left arm across his chest and fires a second missile at the medic only to watch as Ratchet swiftly dodges, “What by the All Spark is in that Dark Energon!”

“You're doom of course!” Ratchet laughs darkly, “Twos Con's! One swing! Lights out!”

Dreadwing snarls, he couldn't us his canon at such close range without risking further injury to Starscream. A second snarl catches his attention, Arcee was back up, her helm bearing a dent and new scratches on her armor. He could just easily leave Starscream for scrap, and right now it was sounding like a welcomed idea. But Megatron would melt him for scrap if he did, “Scrap. What a way to go.”

Suddenly, a might roar echoes onto the battle field halting the Autobot's advances. A with a thunderous crash, Megatron lands before his followers, cannon aimed at Ratchet. His blue optics dart between them, “Take another step!” He challenges them, “I would rather no more energon be spilled, but if you should wish to further this fight. I will happily oblige.”

Arcee goes wide eyed looking at the silver titan easily four times her size, “Retreat!” She order turning tail and transforming, speeding away from the battle.

“Come back here!” Ratchet order then whimpers hearing the canon charge.

Megatron stares him down moving to block his path to Dreadwing and Starscream, “You have changed, doctor. You let Optimus poison your mind. You truly are mad if you tempt faith with Unicron's Blood.”

Ratchet growls but none the less backs away from the former gladiator, “It is you who is blind! Open your eyes and see Optimus will lead us into an era far more glorious then the long gone Golden Years of Cybertron!” And with that note Ratchet turns tail as well.

Megatron silently drops his weapon and looks to Starscream, “Are you alright, my friend?”

Starscream nods, “Nothing, Knockout, cannot fix. You're arrival was well timed.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back on board the Nemesis, the humans have sorted through the packs they had taken from the tent town. Among Jack's backpack, it would seemed he had mistakenly taken his doppleganger's supplies. Books filled with pictures and sketches of both the Autobots and Decepticons took up most of the pack.  Not only did they find still pictures but also a camera full of amateur films of the robotic aliens. Soundwave makes clear note of how idiotic and foolish humans truly are. Starscream, once more put back together by Knockout's expert hand, was willing to second the notion.

Jack reaches in again towards the very bottom and pulls out what looks like a military issue radio from several decades ago, “Wow, mirror me has nothing but junk to carry around.”

“Is the radio any good?” Raf asks taking the heavy brick like object to inspect it.

“What use would a primitive radio like that be?” Starscream ask, “Aside from being a blunt force object.”

Miko agrees, “I doubt that thing could pick up any good music.”

Raf flips it over a few times finding the battery compartment, then groans, “Starscream's right. It's only purpose is a blunt force object. It doesn't have any batteries.”

Starscream couldn't help but laugh at that. Breakdown chuckles, “Might as well keep it, in case any of the militant humans get one of you.”

Megatron shoots Breakdown a glare, “Military or not, we should not harm _any_ humans. Despite what they did to Starscream.”

Soundwave suddenly brings up a screen, a slight static noise catches everyone's attention as he silently points at the screen.

“What's that?” Miko asks.

“Human radio transmission,” Dreadwing answers, “We've been listening in, trying to stay ahead of them.”

The transmission is nothing but static at first then the lines on the screen fly into a wave like pattern as a voice speaks, “A warning... to all” more static fills the air as Soundwave tries to home in on the signal, “Run..... East!.... West.... unsa-.... Black tower..... Both aliens.... Blue eye and red eye. Do not approach. Run for you lives. All military personal, shoot on site of any alien. All civilians.... run... Atlantic Airways waiting. Trouble withstanding extreme temperatures. I repeat, do not engage the aliens. Run, hide, they are a threat to all humans everywhere. Run, hide, pray. The end of Earth may very well come soon....”

The transmission returns to silence, the bridge of the Nemesis hangs thick with stunned silence from the Decepticons. A previous idea of befriending the humans was now thrown out the window. This primitive race was ready to kill without fully knowing what it was they were doing, without even trying to understand.

Megatron blinks then hangs his head, “This is grim indeed. Decepticons! We are to rid this world of the Autobots. We cannot leave them here and allow Cybertron's Fall to be repeated. They have no reason to be brought into our war. We will stop Optimus. And then... will leave.”

“And go where?” Knockout questions, “Back to Cybertron?”

“If I can get the Matrix,” Megatron answers, “Yes.”

“And the humans?” Arachnid inquires looking at the three organics, “We promised.”

Megatron remains silent and turns away, “I have no intention of leaving them to Optimus's mercy or on this world. I still intend to find a way to break the mirror again and send them back. Somehow....”

Raf suddenly chirps, "Hey, don't worry about us! We'll figure out how to get back.”

Miko nods, “Yeah! We got out of as separate dimension once before. We'll do it again.”

“You what?” Megatron asks turning to them again.”

Jack chuckles, “That's another story in itself.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wreckers reunite in the Appalachian Mountains. With Knockout, Jack and Miko in the cross fire can they get away in time and discover the full meaning of a Universe being mirrored to another.

Bulkhead stomps into a small clearing, his toxic green shell standing out against the forest, “Been a while, Wheeljack.”

  


“Been a while, Bulkhead.” a dark red and green hinted with white Autobot replies looking down at his large friend from atop a boulder, “What are you doing in this organic wasteland?” The lone assassin inquires stretching his hand out to the forest, nature had long since taken over what mankind had built. Trees stand in houses, reaching through the roofs, vines cover telephone poles, the road lays cracked by roots, what was once a fence now no more then a rusted captive of the woods.

  


“You haven't heard?” Bulkhead answers, “The humans are heading to the far east side of this landmass. Megatron's picked himself up some human pets. Figured if we caused some mayhem for the locals....”

  


Wheeljack punches his one fist into an open hand catching on, “We'd be able to hand the 'Cons to Optimus on a gold platter. If Ratchet does what he says he will, we'll have a small army in no time.”

  


“Of troops that know nothing more then killing what's in front of them,” Bulkhead chuckles, “Megatron would have no choice but to surrender. Say, ya seen any humans lately?”

  


“Nah,” Wheeljack answer jumping down from the rock, “Not since a couple of nights ago. Seems this mountain range was the last thing to cross before reaching, what'd they call, the Atlantic.”

  


Bulkhead snorts, “Funny name for a ship, that!” he takes a few steps forward the transforms, “Care to join me, Jackie.”

  


“To the East!” Wheeljack answers, “But why not go in style.” He bends back some foliage revealing his ship. 

  


Bulkhead grins and stand up, “It's been far to long.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


“The Jackhammer?” Dreadwing questions watching a screen, “Of all the things for Laserbeak to find. That is an unwelcome sight.”

  


“What is?” Breakdown asks looking over the flier's shoulder, “Well I'll be....” A grins crosses his face, right hand transforming into a hammer, “I'm willing to bet Wheeljack is inside. Wouldn't mind giving my old 'friend' a hello smack!”

  


Megatron places a heavy hand on Breakdown's shoulder, “Easy there, friend. I know you have a history with your former wreckers, but we will not engage until they cause a disturbance. More so with the other humans so close.”

  


“The other humans?” Jack asks, “They made it to the east coast then.”

  


“The Eastern most part of this continent, yes,” Knockout answers then turns to Megatron, “Sir, if I may. Bulkhead and Wheeljack have a history for doing things, well, in a brash manner. While we cannot rule it out, I doubt this is an order from Optimus himself. I believe they are doing this for fun.”

  


Breakdown scoffs, “I grantee you they are doing this for fun! Megatron, allow us to go and stop them.”

  


Megatron holds a silence looking between the screens, one showing the Jackhammer's route to the humans, the other how quickly the gap was closing, “Cut them off in the mountain range,” the silver leader finally states, “Knockout. Breakdown. Cut off the Autobot's approach. Bring down the Jackhammer if you must.”

  


“Yes, sir,” the duo salutes and heads away from the main bridge as Soundwave prepares a ground bridge.

  


“Don't get scrapped Breakdown,” Miko calls after the large red 'Con earning an inquisitive look from Jack. His pink haired friend for once not wanting to rush into a fire fight. Was she really going to stay put? Raf then catches Jack's eye, both humans sharing the same silent thought. The blond nods and Jack stands up just in case.

  


The swirling bridge comes to life with a flicker from Soundwave's screen, Breakdown and Knockout race through the vortex. Miko smirks and dashes from her seat on a console and slides down a wire.

  


“Knew it,” Jack groans and runs after her Rafael turning, hearing the twin foot falls across metal.

  


With a gasps, the young human turns and runs to Soundwave, “Soundwave wait!” But he was too slow, the human youths had gone through hot on the trail of their Decepticon comrades and the vortex closes. Soundwave then turns his golden helm to look at his small friend sending him an inquiring note and hand gesture.

  


Arachnid casts him the same look then looks to where the humans once where,“Jack?” She looks left then right then under her feet, “Jack!?”

  


“Miko?” Starscream then calls out seeing she was gone as well.

  


“Scrap....” Raf groans.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


Breakdown let's out a 'hup' and jumps from the cliff edge back towards solid ground reaching out one hand to pull Knockout to safety as well, “Soundwave's aim a bit off lately,” he mutters looking over the cliff edge, “That was almost bad.”

  


“Indeed,” Knockout remarks standing behind his larger companion. The swirling vortex closes and a 'whoosh' followed by the soft screams of two humans. The medic blinks and looks around then feels a small weight on his right foot, “What the.... By the All Spark!” he calls out seeing Miko half on his ped, Jack on all fours right behind her.

  


“Miko!” Jack quickly snarls at the Asian.

  


“Hey, once again, you followed me, Darby,” she quickly retorts.

  


Breakdown groans, “Ah scrap....”

  


“Breakdown, Knockout!” Megatron's voice roars over the communicators, “are the humans with you?”

  


Knockout answers, “They followed us. We got them.” The blue battle scared medic shakes his head, what a self destructive race they were, “Soundwave, makes us br- GAH!” He suddenly recoils as the communicator dissolves into static which painfully pours into his audios.

  


“What's wrong?” Jack asks looking up at the titans.

  


Breakdown taps his communicator then scowls, “Wheeljack jammed it. We can't call for a ride until we get rid of it. Guess you two are with us.” he kneels down and scoops up the humans, placing them on his shoulder.

  


“Breakdown are you mad!” Knockout snaps at him as the former wrecker begins to walk deeper into the wooded mountain range.

  


“We can't leave them here, doc,” Breakdown answers, “Wheeljack knows we're here if he's jammed our signal.”

  


Knockout grimaces, “Point...” he pulls out his stun rod and follows after his friend, “Alright Jack and Miko, do as we say, and you'll okay.”

  


Miko giggles, “Sure thing Doc Knock.”

  


Jack shrugs, “Can't be any worse then being hunted for sport.”

  


Breakdown looks over at the black haired human, “Do I want to know?”

  


“Long story,” Jack answers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


With the communicators jammed, Laserbeak turns from surveying the large gathering of humans heading back towards the mountain range under Soundwave's order. If nothing more, he could give the Decepticon's a slight visual as to what was going on. 

  


Far below on the war barren Earth, a human gazes towards the sky watching Laserbeak circle around then fly back by in a retreat, quickly taking a picture before the dull gold and silver drone vanishes, “Hey, did you guys see that?”

  


“See what, Jack?” a youth clad in leather asks looking at the oder human.

  


“An alien drone, Raf,” the boy answers showing him the picture, “See!”

  


A girl further away scoffs, “Let me guess, from your blue eye friends?”

  


“Miko, I'm telling you!” Jack fumes, “The blue eyed aliens save me from the red eye yellow robot.”

  


The Asian girl with striking streaks of blue in her hair scoffs, “Yeah, and I bet you didn't take my radio either?”

  


“I was going to give it back!” Jack snarls back at her, “Come on! We should go follow it!”

  


“Why!” Raf asks looking at Jack as though he was crazy.

  


Jack smirks, “To find mirror us. They appeared the same time to blue eyes did.”

  


Miko groans, “Only you saw mirror you, Jack.”

  


“No,” Raf states, “I think I saw a mirror me as well that day....”

  


“Not you as well!” Miko snarls, “Honestly! I thought you had some sense you motor punk! Mirror us can't exist here! That would destabilize space itself to even get them here!”

  


Jack then challenges hopping onto and ATV, “Then come prove me wrong, know-it-all.” And with that he drive off after Laserbeak.

  


Raf watches as he leaves then calls after him, “Wait for me!”

  


“Not you as well!” Miko barks at the leather clad youth.

  


“Care to prove us wrong, then?” Rafael offers holding out a helmet.

  


Miko huffs, taking the helmet and sitting behind him, “I'll come just so I can prove both you wrong!”

  


Raf kicks off the motorcycle and revs back into the woods hot on Jack's trail. He had stayed silent about it but seeing mirror him, ever since that day he lay awake pondering, what if, what if that really was a mirror version. If that was so, then why couldn't the blue eye aliens be friendly?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


Wheeljack chuckles as they fly above to forest, “Well well, if it anit our old wrecker buddy, Breakdown.”

  


“Looks like he's still tailing that medic you worked over,” Bulkhead snickers.

  


Wheeljack barks a laugh, “Indeed, who knew he had such a soft spark to pull a Decepticon medic away from my blades. Well, we all know that day he is when he strayed from the Autobots. What do you say we, go finish our mission?”

  


The acid green mech grins, “With pleasure.” With that agreement, the Jackhammer swoops back into the forest  letting its passengers jump to the ground as the autopilot guides the ship away.

  


The walk through the Appalachian Forest was silent save for the crunch of leaves under foot as Breakdown and Knockout walk. Miko groans then looks at towards the large red mech she was currently getting a ride from, “So, do the Wreckers exist in this world?”

  


Breakdown snorts, “Kid I haven't heard that term in a long time. Not since Cybertron. But yes. They did. And yes, I was one.”

  


“And Bulkhead and Wheeljack?” Miko asks.

  


“They were also,” was a blunt reply.

  


“What happened?” she continued to prod wanting to know all she could.

  


“Didn't agree with a mission,” came his second blunt reply.

  


“Oh come on,” Miko whines, “You can tell me! I'm an honorary Wrecker back in my world.”

  


Breakdown casts a glance onto the eager young human, Jack sat silently seeming to ignore the conversation as he looks straight ahead. The large red mech sighs then looks back ahead looking at the blue medic covered in scars ahead of him, a distance memory briefly flashes back to the front of his mind before being wrestled back into hiding, “Met Knockout the same day.” He finally answers. Knockout seems to perk up at the mention of his name looking over his shoulder at his large friend catching Miko's eyes for a second, he then turns and looks back ahead.

  


Miko looks between the two of them and taps her chin, “You.... left them and found Knockout?”

  


“Close,” Knockout answers, “But not quite.”

  


Jack's eyes suddenly go wide, “It was a mission, wasn't it?” Breakdown says nothing looking at the humans then back ahead seeming to hang his head.

  


Knockout pauses his gait until Breakdown catches up then walks next to them, “I'll give you two the short version, I awoke that morning pristine, and returned to my berth that night with a majority of these scars and a new friend. Some things, are best not pried at, okay?” The medic offers with a short smile then picks up his pace to return to the lead. The human pair looks between them, eyes dancing from scar to scar trying to picture what could have happened between the medic and the Wreckers.

  


“Marco!”

  


Both Decepticons look up towards the odd battle shout just in time to see Bulkhead come leaping from the side, wrecking ball raised high and aimed right at Breakdown.

  


“Look out!” Knockout cries out spinning and snatching the humans off of Breakdown's shoulder as the wrecking ball connects with the red mech's chest, sending both him and the acid green foe tumbling down the side of the mountain, “Breakdown!” Knockout and Miko call out.

  


“Polo!”

  


Jack looks up seeing what looks like a red metallic samurai come barreling through the woods, “Wheeljack!

  


Wheeljack raises his twin swords high and brings them down on the medic. Knockout quickly holds up his stun rod, catching the attack as the former wrecker lands his blow, making him slide towards the edge, “Long time, no see, 'Con.”

  


“Still up to your tricks I see!” Knockout snarls back as he holds his opposite hand cupped close to his chest to protect the human. “Sorry I can't stay and chat!” With that he knocks the swords away and leaping down the cliff side, “Hang on tight you two!”

  


Wheeljack stumbles back slightly then leaps down after him, “Hey come back here! Let me see your pets! Don't you want matching scars for them as well!”

  


At the bottom of the gully in the leaf covered bed of a dried up river, Breakdown heaves Bulkhead up and over into a near by sturdy oak. Impact from the metal alien causes the tree quiver but still does it hold firm. Breakdown let's out a battle cry and charges forward drawing his hammer and swings it at Breakdown knocking the Autobot further to the right, “I was wondering when you were going to show your pathetic face! Still chasing down the weak for fun! Or did the False Prime send ya!”

  


“Don't act like you're any more innocent, traitor!” Bulkhead snarls back at the red mech, “And Optimus is the Prime Cybertron deserves after all that has happened!”

  


“Oh spare me!” Breakdown growl charging forward again.

  


“Let our weapons speak for us!” Bulkhead challenges charging ahead as well. 

  


They swing their heavy weapons ready for another duel in the midst of war. With a mighty clash, the hammer and wrecking ball meet sending shock waves through the forest and back into one another. Their arms quiver from the force of impact but neither moves, instead gritting their denta and holding firm as their frame work is shaken. The force becomes to great and Breakdown withdraws his hammer from the impact allowing relief to spread through his arm. But also leaving him open to Bulkhead's next, the green Autobot does not hesitates at the sight of weakness and swings again, this time sending Breakdown backwards. Bulkhead laughs in triumph, “As weak as ever!”

  


Knockout looks over his shoulder in fear and his feet pound the earth, like prey fleeing from a predator. He slides around a nearby boulder and places the humans into a crevice, “Hide! I'll find you later” He orders before turning to run once more as Wheeljack tackles him to the ground. In a blur of red and blue they spin for a moment before Wheeljack leaps away and back to his feet leaving Knockout to scramble back up, “Scrap.” The blue medic snarls drawing his saw blade.

  


“Been awhile, Doctor,” Wheeljack taunts as he slowly begins to circle, Knockout mimicking the pattern, “Let's see, how many of those scars did I give you during our last encounter. Well, I guess it doesn't matter to much. I'll be adding more to your collection then take your spark to Optimus and your lifeless shell to Ratchet. I'm sure he'll love a new test subject.”

  


Knockout huffs, “I don't see how you Autobots can trust such a twisted mind to place his hands right next to your internal systems. Here I thought the Wreckers were the best of the best. A special elite force for the harshest of missions. Now look at you, chasing after organics.”

  


Wheeljack laughs, “Says the mech who just saved two such organics. Oh, don't worry about them.” A sinister glint catches in Wheeljack's deep red optics, “Once Bulk's done with Breakdown, and I finish carving you up, I'll take good care of those humans. Ratchet sure would like to study the natives, a bit more personally.”

  


Knockout's optics go wide at the very idea, his face twists into a snarl, “Over my dead body!”

  


“That's the spirit!” Wheeljack counters and charges forward, twin swords at his side pointing straight ahead. 

  


With his own shout, Knockout charges ahead, saw blade whirring loudly. Both weapons clash sending a flurry a spark in all directions. Wheeljack expertly twist his blades and swings with experienced movements as he and the doctor dance a quick paced battle darting forward, slicing then a hop back or forward and once more. In the distance the clash of the larger two ex-wreckers could be heard rumbling, their more brutish dance causes the trees to quake and prematurely drop there leaves. Any animal left was seen quickly flying or scampering away from the duels.

  


Jack and Miko watch from their hiding spot, Miko's brown eyes glued on the fight, “This is awesome!”

  


“We need to find Laserbeak,” Jack bluntly states looking at the sky.

  


“Why?” the female asks confused.

  


Jack looks at her, “I don't think Wheeljack has the jammer on him. He probably left it on the Jackhammer. Laserbeak can reach and destroy the jamming device. Then we can call for pick up.”

  


“Kill joy,” Miko groans at him.

  


Jack grabs her arm and pulls her towards an easterly direction, “This way! Hurry!”

  


Meanwhile, Laserbeak was not to far from the fight, the drone flies low in the forest heading towards the last know location of the Decepticons not knowing it was being tailed by three human youths.

  


“Where is that thing taking us?” Rafael inquires following Jack closely.

  


Jack shrugs and calls back, “Don't know. But we sure have back tracked a long ways!”

  


Miko groans, “We'll have to travel by moon light to recover lost time.”

  


“Laserbeak!”

  


“Huh!?” the trio cries out watching the drone suddenly swoop lower and around a corner.

  


Jack blinks, “Was... that my voice?”

  


Around the bend, Jack and Miko stand on a rock waving at the drone, “The Jackhammer! Find the Jackhammer! It has the jammer!” Laserbeak, hopefully understanding them, turns away from the duo and shoot back towards the sky to find the rouge ship. 

  


Jack sighs and watches it fly off, “Good, now we just need to wait and hide.” the youth turns and makes a leap off the boulder just has his mirror self round the bend. They share a yell as Jack lands on ATV before half jumping half stumbling off of it and rolling into the dirt.

  


Mirror Jack, in shock slams on the brakes pulling the small vehicle into a half circle turn kicking up a large amount of dust, “Who or what was that!”

  


“Darby!” Miko shouts in concern for her friend.

  


Rafael slams the brakes on his motorcycle and grinds his feet into the dirt causing both him and Miko to jerk forward slightly, “What the!”

  


With a groan, Jack picks himself back up and shakes his head before turning to once more lock eyes with his mirrored self, “You!”

  


“You!” mirror Jack parrots.

  


“Whoa...,” Miko breathe in disbelief.

  


“Oh... my god...” mirror Miko speaks, her mouth agape.

  


“And told you so,” Rafael notes pointing at Jack and Miko.

  


Mirror Miko hold her mouth wide looking at, well, her mirrored self, “I, you're me! But... wow, pink seriously?”

  


“Looks better then blue,” Miko remarks back with a flick of her own pink hair.

  


“The scrap are you doing here!” Jack finally manages, “Don't you know its dangerous!”

  


Mirror Jack laughs, “Gee! Metal alien invasion! No, I thought it was perfectly safe!” he remarks sarcastically, “Of course I know its dangerous! But what, or how did you get here mirror me?”

  


“You wouldn't believe me if I told you,” Jack answers.

  


“Does it have to do with the blue eye aliens?” Rafael asks.

  


Jack looks at the leather clad youth, blinking in shock at seeing Raf as such, “You mean the Decepticons of this world? Well, kinda. They have the technology to get us back to our side of the mirror.” He then shakes his head, “Look, pretend you didn't see us. We have to get back to our friends, and you three need to get out of here!”

  


“You're friends?” mirror Jack asks, “The Blue Eyes? If that's the case we are coming with you!”

  


“What!” Jack asks.

  


Miko nods and hops down and onto the ATV, “I like this Jack already. So, how about a lift?”

  


“Wheels are faster then feet,” Rafael points out.

  


Jack groans but none the less agree and gets onto the second seat of the ATV, “Back to the west then.”

  


With a nod, mirror Jack revs the engine and swerves back around and heads towards the sounds of battle, “So! What's happening over there?”

  


“A fight of course!” Miko answers, “And you're going to help us.”

  


“How!” mirror Miko asks, “There's no way a civilian can take down a twenty foot metal alien!”

  


“Can you make a super sonic sound?” Jack inquires.

  


Mirror Miko's face lights up, “Well, I could, if I had a radio. I can use it to change the sound waves of the engines to be a sonic disturbance. But how would a sonic sound gun help?”

  


“It'd knock them down!” Miko answers. She then reaches over and pulls the decades old radio out of Jack's pocket, “Will this work?”

  


“My radio!” mirror Miko pronounces with glee.

  


Mirror Jack looks at it briefly, “Hey! I wondered were I put that- I mean!”

  


“Thief!” mirror Miko snarls at him.

  


“Not now!” Raf orders, “Can you turn it and my bike engine into a sonic blaster of some sort?”

  


She nods eagerly taking the brick like radio, “Just give me a target!”

  


Back at the dried river bed, Knockout was running low on steam, his armor bearing fresh scars and a small rivulet of energon running down one cheek. His arms were sore, and feet tired. But he had left his mark on Wheeljack as well, the mecha samurai bore sawtooth like wounds across one shoulder. Wheeljack was keeping the upper hand in this fight, rolling his shoulders and batting away fatigue, he knew the medic wouldn't last much longer. The symphonic clang of metal from Breakdown and Bulkhead continues, that duel could last into the night if allowed.

  


“What's the matter, doc,” Wheeljack taunts, “I thought medics did long hours all the time.”

  


Knockout remains silent holding his saw blade defensively trying to recover some stamina. He couldn't last much longer at this rate. That much he knew. And Wheeljack, if their last encounter was any indication, would not let up until he held Knockout's spark in his hand. No Breakdown to save him time. Laserbeak was still in pursuit of the Jackhammer, so a call for back up was out of the question. The blue medic weighs his options, liking none of them. His mind falls on the humans. They had spun tells of resourcefulness for the Autobots in their home, maybe they could use some of that for him.

  


“Wake up 'Con!”

  


“What the-oof!”

  


Knockout is far to easily tackled to the ground and pinned by Wheeljack. The red and green wrecker bends one knee into Knockout's stomach just above his groin, the other leg he bends up and keeps his foot planted on the medic's right wrist. His right hand holds down Knockout's left wrist with the sword handle sandwiched between the two, and his free hand holds the other sword, tip gleaming, just above his spark chamber.

  


Wheeljack draws back his battle mask, a sinister grin on his face, “Well, anit this familiar? You just a small step from being extinguished, struggling, bearing the marks from my blades.” He leans in close, Knockout stops struggling locking his blue optics with Wheeljack's red optics, “And here's the best part. This time, Breakdown anit here to smack me off of ya with his hammer. Too bad, for you anyway. Say your prayers, 'Con.” 

  


Wheeljack pulls the sword into the air, Knockout's intakes hitch, “Breakdown! Help me!” the blue medic cries out in distress.

  


Suddenly, a sound far higher then a human could hear overtakes the battle arena. What sounds like a deep noise to human ears, comes across as a screeching painful noise to the transformers audios. Wheeljack recoils in pain dropping his weapons and clamping both hands over his audios. Knockout quickly follows suit, only able to cover one audio. Despite the painful sound, he sees his chance, with his now freed hand he sinks his claws into Wheeljack's left ankle making the former wrecker yelp and withdraw it. With the saw blade now free, he attempts to jab it into Wheeljack's middle but the Autobot jumps away and backs down keeping his audios covered.

  


Just a quickly as the sound came, it ends, replaced by the roar of two engines. Knockout snarls and turns his head, “My audios have had enough punishment for one da- why do you two have more humans with you....”

  


“You're welcome!” Miko replies cheerfully. 

  


“Sorry Knockout!” Jack calls as he and Miko hop off the ATV and go back over to him. The other three humans freeze at the sight of the titan like blue robot gazing down at them seemingly in annoyance, “Are you okay?” Jack inquires.

  


Knockout sighs, “Now that that thing is off, yes.” A groan, and the fact Wheeljack was still nearby was recalled,” Scrap, hop in!” Knockout quickly transforms and opens his doors for Miko and Jack, “You three. Believe it or not I'm on your side. Now follow me!”

  


Mirror Jack laughs, “Told you the Blue Eyes were good!” he cheers and revs his engine following after the scared blue sports car, Raf close behind as they get one last look at Wheeljack. Wheeljack shakes his head and snarls seeing his prey escaping and leaps into his alternate mode, racing after them

  


Knockout's cry for help did not fall on deaf audios. Breakdown had broken free of his fight and currently was making a mad dash on wheels towards Knockout, “Knockout! Hang on!”

  


“Breakdown!” the medic calls as he hops over a ledge towards the red jeep, “We got more human company! Keep running!”

  


“More?” Breakdown's question was soon answered as Jack and Rafael's dopplegangers came bounding over the ledge on the own vehicles, “Scrap...”

  


“Another one!” mirror Jack cries out.

  


“He's on my side,” Knockout notes, “Now stay cl-”

  


“Come back here coward.” Bulkhead roars in a rage, in his vehicle mode as well.

  


“Cover your ears!” mirror Miko shouts and flicks on the make shift sonic blaster once more.

  


Breakdown, Bulkhead, and Knockout cringe and yell in pain as their audios are attacked by the sonic sound waves, the two Decepticons quickly making tracks away from the assault and Bulkhead cringes and backs away, the radio pointed directly at him.

  


“Will you stop that and run!” Knockout barks at the new humans. When he had wished for some creativity from them, an audio damaging device wasn't what he had in mind, he made a note to check both his and Breakdown's sensors once this was done.

  


“Sorry!” mirror Miko calls after him, Raf hitting the gas again and chasing after the Decepticons.

  


Bulkhead groans and whimpers trying to get his audios to stop buzzing, “Gah! Primus! Fraggin' humans!”

  


“Bulkhead!” Wheeljack calls out leaping over the ledge, “Are you- hey! They're getting away come on!”

  


Gunfire peppers the ground at the heels of the humans and Decepticons, Breakdown quickly hits his brakes and leap between the trailing humans and the Autobots, “Get going little guy!”

  


“Breakdown!” Miko calls out, “You'll get hurt!”

  


“I can take some hits kid!” Breakdown calls out playfully, “Hey Knockout! Any luck with communications?”

  


“Not yet,” the medic answers, “I wish Laserbeak would-” Knockout pauses testing the com link again, instead of static, he gets a broken message, “Hello! Soundwave! Megatron! Can you hear me!”

  


A warning from the Jackhammer suddenly pops up on Wheeljack's screen, “The frag! Hey! How did Soundwave's pet find my ship!”

  


“Soundwave!” Knockout calls out, “We got Bulkhead and Wheeljack on our tail and humans in tow! We need back up!”

  


Breakdown checks behind him, “Nah! The Autobot's are going to need clean up!” in one swift movement, Breakdown spins, transforming and drawing his hammer“It's been fun, but time to go!” Breakdown brings his hammer down on the rock below them causing it to fracture. The impact was the last force the jagged mountain side could take. The ground gives way into a landslide pulling Bulkhead and Wheeljack down with it.

  


The two Autobots gasps and cringe, mentally kicking themselves for not realizing they were on loose land, just what Breakdown needed. They desperately race against the rocks and dirt as it topples down on them and soon find themselves buried at the base of the mountain as the 'Cons and humans drive away. Wheeljack pulls himself free first, Bulkhead unearths himself with a groan. The green mech snarls and pounds his fist into the opposite hand, “Curse you Autobots to the Pit!”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


Back in the safety of a far away clearing, as the sun begins to set, Knockout and Breakdown take a moment to get acquainted to the humans of this world and allow the humans to fully see their mirror dopplegangers, Laserbeak hovering just above them.

  


Mirror Jack looks at the two Autobots in amazement, “Whoa... I was right! You Blue Eyes are the good guys! Haha! I knew it! Told you so Miko!”

  


“Put a sock in it!” mirror Miko retorts with a snarl.

  


Mirror Rafael was taking a closer look at Breakdown, “So... you two can just, poof, change into.... anything?”

  


Breakdown chuckles, “Not anything. We can only have one alternative mode. Some have been known to have two, but it is rare.”

  


“And only something large enough to accommodate us,” Knockout adds, “Thus the vehicles of this planet.”

  


“But that doesn't answer how you two got here,” mirror Miko points out looking at her mirror self.

  


Miko shrugs, “All we know is that is was a ground bridge malfunction and something about space flux or something.”

  


“Like a solar flare?” mirror Jack offers.

  


Knockout nods, “That's a possibly and currently the most likely. Stars are known for their magnetic flinging ability and solar winds. Seeing as there is one such powerful star close by,” he gestures towards the setting Sun, “That is our best guess. However, such things are impossible to time exactly. And predictions are often off.”

  


Jack sighs, “So unless we some how miraculously recreate the perfect situation that 'shattered the glass' and brought us here, we're stuck.”

  


“How long have you been here?” mirror Raf asks momentarily turning from looking at Breakdown.

  


“Five days,” Jack answers, “At this rate it's going to be much longer.” he then scoffs and laughs, “April 8, 2014. The day the Mirror between our dimensions shattered and three humans became stuck on the wrong side.”

  


A dead silence cross the three humans as they each look at Jack oddly, “That's impossible...” mirror Miko states.

  


“What do you mean, me?” Miko asks, “It was April the eighth when it happened. Spring break had just started.”

  


The humans share a look mirror Jack decides to explain, “Guys... it can't be. Today is April the sixth. Two days before. You're not going to tell me you're from the future now are you?”

  


“What?” Jack and Miko asks looking at each other, “H-hang on,” Jack looks at Laserbeak, “Hey Raf! You heard that right?”

  


“Yeah,” Rafael answers, watching from a screen on board the Nemesis, “But... that can't be. We've been here for five days. Today should be the thirteenth. Unless.... wait! That's it! That's it! I got it! Its so obvious!” Soundwave jumps looking at the small human, watching as the organic begins to feverishly types.

  


“Got what?” Jack inquires.

  


“Okay this world is a mirror of our own, right?” Rafael asks.

  


Miko scoffs, “We longs since established that.”

  


Rafael continues, “Well a mirror reflects things. But not immediately. The reflection is only as fast as the speed of light. Which is really really fast so we don't even notice. But what if, now, what if, a whole Universe had to be reflected! Following me so far?”

  


“I.... think so?” Jack answers unsure.

  


“Already lost me,” Breakdown admits.

  


“Well, the universe is huge, right?” Raf inquires.

  


Starscream nods, “It's very large.”

  


“Well, something that large would take a large amount of a time to reflect. Maybe even, one week to reflect!”

  


Knockout catches on, “Hey, I think I get it. If our world is one week behind your world....”

  


Rafael nods, “We can time the solar flare.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A way home, but things never come so easily. One final chance for fun before a hard good bye.

At long last, a way back home. Back to their side of the mirror, a way to once more shatter the glass. Jack and Miko run up to Rafael, picking up the youth and spinning him around in victory praising his genius. How blind they had been, not to even check if the flow of time was the same in this world as it was back home. 

"Raf you are a genius!" Miko squeals grappling him to a tight spinning hug

Jack cheers excitedly, "This can work right? We can really get home?"

Rafael nods and readjusts his glasses, "It makes sense! Its the only logical way we could have gotten here in the first place," he points at the screen as Soundwave begins to run the simulation again, "When we were in the ground bridge, a solar flare, basically a strong burst of radiation across the entire electromagnetic spectrum, in other words, something powerful enough to disrupt a ground bridge hit Earth. Solar flares been proven to cause problem to all forms of electronics from radios to even the most advance technology on Cybertron! Stars are quite powerful you know. Anyway, while we were in the bridge, the solar flare hit Earth, in just the right spot to come in brief contact with the ground bridge. Such power was more then enough to distort it and send its occupants elsewhere. Now normally, a device warns when a solar flare is about to hit allowing a brief amount of time for everyone to evacuate the area and get away with a small burn. However, Earth computers, more so the ones Ratchet has to work with, well, aren't that great. He saw it but too late to warn us."

"So it hit while we were inside the bridge and sent us here," Jack finishes getting the idea.

"Correct!" Raf nods getting free from Miko's grip, "That has never been tested, it simply could not. Solar flares are too random to predict. The solar flare combined with how the ground bridge already warps space sent us flying to this world. The force of the blast ejected us from the ground bridge on this side. To get back is simple, we just have to repeat the process, and wait for the solar flare to hit and, hopefully, a repeat will occur and fling us back home!"

Dreadwing chuckles, "You humans are smarter then you look!" 

Soundwave nods in agreement looking down the the youth. Rafael blushes and lowers his head, "Hey now, Soundwave did help. I can't take all the credit."

Miko begins jumping around again, "I can't believe it! Haha! Oh man I can't wait to tell Bulkhead and Wheeljack!

Jack scoffs, "They won't believe us! Arcee would think I'd lost my mind."

"Oh man! Bumblebee!" Raf suddenly realizes, "We've been missing for so long, he must be worried sick about me! And Ratchet!"

"Oh! Fowler too!" Jack adds, "He must know we're missing by now. And... and Optimus! We've made them all worried!"

"They'll be ecstatic to see you three in good health," Arachnid replies, "If, they are how you have told us they are."

Jack looks at then walks back over to the white spider, "She'll be mad that's for sure. But, she will be happy.." he then looks at the crowd of blue-eyed Decepticons, "I, guess we'll have to say good bye to all of you. We would never see each other again."

Starscream hums, "Don't you worry about us, Jack. We've survived this long without help from the humans. We'll be okay."

Breakdown huffs, "You kidding me! Those other three humans will be looking for us now!"

Megatron suddenly interjects, "It would be best if we returned our humans interaction to minimal. He then looks down at the three organics, "As useful as they have been, this is not a war the humans should have any part in. Once we send them home, we will return to actively hiding from the natives of this world." 

"Yes, Megatron," came the collective answer from the Decepticons  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jack sits on the white spider's shoulder as she walks through the corridors of the Nemesis, "I still can't believe it." Jack finally speak.

"That you can get home?" she questions.

"Well, that," Jack admits, "But, that another universe aside from our own exists! And how different, but similar they are."

Arachnid giggles, "Strange isn't it. If your Arcee is how you have said, then she might be like me."

The youth blinks and turns to look at her, "What did happen between you two? I mean, in my world, you two are arch enemies."

"Let me guess, I killed her partners?" she inquires.

Jack swallows, "Y-yes. That is true. Did.... did Arcee...?"

"Before the war I didn't even know Arcee," she begins, "The name had no meaning to me. But, during Cybertron's fall. Arcee and Tailgate captured me. Got me from behind. I woke up in stasis cuffs, unable to move any of my limbs. Tailgate got cocky and started teasing me, punching, kicking, to get me to talk about something I had no knowledge of. One of his swings got wild enough to break one of the cuffs binding my legs." One long slender leg arcs over her back and across Jack's shoulder making the human jump, "And, well... a girl has to do what a girl has to do. I did attack Tailgate, but with no intention of killing, only to stun. But I did, accidentally, hit him in the spark. He fell to my feet, Arcee went mad with rage and pounced at me, going for the kill. Had Breakdown and Dreadwing not shown up when they did, we would not be talking."she then withdraws the slender limb back to its resting spot.

Jack let's out a whistles, "Then... what about Cliffjumper? Did Starscream-?"

"You would have to ask him," she cuts him off, "I don't know what happened during that mission. Only that Starscream came back, one servo covered in energon, obviously not his own, and told me Arcee says 'hello'."

Jack then hangs his head in thought, "Truly a mirror verse. Many things are similar, but at the same time so different."

There was a long silence before Arachnid stops and gently plucks Jack from her shoulder letting him sit in her hand, "Jack. I, don't think I want to meet me from your world. But, do know. I'm forever grateful to have met you. You humans, aren't all that bad. Tad reckless, but such is the way of curious beings. In that sense Human and Cybertroians are not so different. And, I will miss you, Jack." Her lips curl into a soft smile

The humans sits there then smiles and leans in closer to her, "I'm going to miss you as well, Arachnid. I'll be able to sleep easier knowing a good version of you does exist, in this world." He smiles sweetly back at her, Jack had had horrid nightmares of the black she spider ever since their first encounter.

"Smile!"

Suddenly there's a bright flash making both of them jump, Arachnid holding up on arm protectively in front of herself in Jack, "Knockout!" she hisses at the blue medic.

Knockout laughs, holding up a camera "Sorry. Hope I wasn't interrupting anything." 

They both groan as Arachnid drops her guard replacing Jack on her shoulder. Jack raises an eyebrow at the intruding doctor, "Why do you have that, Knockout?"

"Well," the medic states, "You said it yourself. The Autobots of your world will never believe you. But pictures are worth a thousand words." he then holds up the camera again, "And videos even more. So, my idea is simple. I will take take several recording of, well, us, and give it to you three to show your Autobots."

"Not a bad idea," Arachnid notes with a smirk, "Just, so long as the Autobots here don't get it."

"I assure you they will not," the medic answers, "So, want to help me?"

Jack nods, "You bet! Let's go find Miko and Raf! The more we are in it, the better proof it'll be!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Miko! Breakdown!"

"What?"

Another flash of light from Knockout's camera followed by the medic chuckling with glee, before he holds it towards them, now back on video, "Smile for the camera you two!"

Miko suddenly gasps, "This is an awesome idea! Videos of the good 'Cons!"

"You're recording us?" Breakdown questions pointing at Knockout.

Arachnid giggles and walks out from behind the doctor, "What better way to prove to the Autobot's of their world that this really occurred?"

Miko nods, "Yeah! This is the perfect idea! She turns back to the camera and waves, "Hey Bulkhead! Don't worry! Big Red Breaky here has been protecting me." Breakdown groans and draws the palm of his left hand to his face.

Jack follows the idea, motioning to Knockout to film him, "Sorry to worry you Arcee. But don't worry about this spider. She's on our side!" Arachnid looks over to camera giving it a wink.

Knockout chuckles, "Excellent. Now we just need-hey!" He cries out as one of Soundwave's tentacles take the device from him, "Soundwave! Give it back so I can film you." 

A series of lines travel across Soundwave's face plate. Rafael laughs from Soundwave's shoulder, "What do you mean! Its a great idea! Over here!" Soundwave complies twisting the camera to his human friend and himself, holding it far enough away to capture them both, "Hey Bumblebee! I'm okay. Soundwave here has been watching out for me. We'll back to racing as soon as we can, I promise. Alright?"

Knockout jumps up trying to take the camera back but Soundwave only moves it higher and points down at the doctor, "Now really Soundwave? Playing keep away? These humans have brought out your playful side haven't they." What comes of as a teasing remark crosses the silent mech's faceplate. "Okay you've had your fun, return it to me!" He leaps again but Soundwave continues to keep it captive.

"Ah let him keep it," Breakdown remarks, "You should be in the shots also."

"Let's go find Starscream!" Miko suddenly announces, "He's got to be close by."

"Yeah!" Raf cheers, "Let's go! Soundwave can record for us."

Knockout let's out a short vent in surrender, "Very well. I saw Starscream can't be to far from here." With that, the group sets off, Knockout taking Rafael while Soundwave records the various Vechicons and Eradicons they pass taking care to switch the focus back to the humans and his fellow 'Cons.

Miko had taken the forefront for narrating the video, "As you can see, in the Mirror Verse the Decepticons are the good guys! Trying to save Cybertron. They found and saved us from the evil Autobots of this world. Hey Knockout, any chance you could put in clips of the Autobot's of this world in this thing?"

"If Soundwave grants me access to the files, I'd be happy to," the blue medic replies.

Rafael nods, "Yeah! We should. They'll wonder what they are like here."

"There's Starscream!" Breakdown announces spying the silvery seeker.

Starscream turns hearing his name, "What in the Allspark's name are you lot doing!"

"Starscream!" Arachnid runs ahead and grabs the seeker's arm allowing Jack to jump from her to the seeker, "Pose for the camera."

"I beg your pardon?" Starscream inquires watching carefully with Jack now on him.

"And here is Mirror Starscream!" Jack announces to the camera, Soundwave moving it closer to the startled seeker, "Miko! Raf! Get up here!"

"Wha-what!" Starscream sputters in protest but soon finds himself held down, allowing the humans to climb onto his shoulder, "What's going on here."

Arachnid giggles, "Simple. We are getting video proof for our friends that we do exist."

"And us sitting on you helps the proof," Miko explains.

"Get off of me," Starscream partly growls, he may have grown slightly attached to the humans but he was not yet willing to let them use him as a mode of transport around the ship.

"Party pooper," Miko grumbles back to him, but none the less the humans do slide off the seeker.

Starscream the groans and shakes his head, "Have you all gone mad! Filming our ship! What if an Autobot gets it!"

Knockout tries to calm him, "Now, now. The point is that this will not stay in our world, but travel with the humans back to their side of the mirror."

Soundwave makes a notable image on his screen, and shrugs one arm.

Starscream gives him an incredulous look, "Help them not prove they are insane? Their entire species is."

"And don't you forget it!" Miko states.

"What's with all the arguing?" Dreadwing suddenly comes around the opposite corner.

"Dreadwing!" Rafael shouts in glee, "Smile for the camera!"

Dreadwing then looks up seeing Soundwave holding the device, "Photo proof?" Dreadwing smirks, "A clever idea!"

"Thank you," Knockout remarks.

Dreadwing then looks at the camera and offers a short bow, "To whichever Autobot exist on the other side of the mirror separating our worlds, know that we have kept your young friends safe these past several days. No harm has come to them. Am I the last one you've recorded, Soundwave?"

Knockout speaks up, "We still need Megatron."

"You are wanting to rope Megatron into this charade as well!" Starscream speaks in disbelief.

Jack shrugs, "Hey why not. I don't think they'll believe without Megatron in the recording somewhere."

It was easy to find Megatron, their leader and one time gladiator stands at the helm of his ship watching optics closed, lost deep in thought of how things once were. The sliding of metal doors brings him out of his trance, the benevolent leader turns and looks at his group of followers, crystal blue optics shifting almost instantly to the camera in Soundwave's tentacle, "Soundwave... what are you doing? And why are all of you here? You should be resting."

"As should you, Megatron," Dreadwing points out.

Knockout explains his idea, "Megatron, sir. What we are doing is quite simple. When the humans return to their own world, no Autobot in a right state of mind would believe that they found shelter with Decepticons from a mirrored universe."

"So you are getting photo proof," Megatron smirks catching on, "A wonderful idea." He slowly walks forward and holds out his one hand, "Jack, Miko, Rafael. If I could have you three sit on my shoulder for a moment."

"Sure thing!" Miko answers leading the way as she hops into his hand, Jack cautiously walking behind her and while pulling Rafael up.

The silver leader smiles at the humans and gently places them on his right shoulder before taking a few steps back so the camera may see them better, "Optimus Prime. If you are seeing this, then young Rafael's theory of our worlds is correct. When these three are safely returned to your world, know for the one week they have been missing, I have taken great care and precaution regarding their safety, even if they have little for their own. I have a dreadful feeling, that if the me of your world, is anything like the Optimus of my world then it would seem we are in the same sort of trouble. My only wish is that you believe our young friends," he briefly raises one hand to gesture to the humans peacefully relaxing on his shoulder, "My brother, though separated by a mirror that lays between our worlds, our goal seems to be the same. I wish you great luck in accomplishing your feat, both of us knowing the high stakes if we should lose. Till all, are one, Optimus Prime."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

With the recording safe in Knockout's servos, the Decepticons retreat to rest, all save for Megatron, their mighty leader would often refuse recharge, wanting instead to insure the safety of his troops. Though at times, Dreadwing or Starscream were able to talk him into recharge, neither had such luck on this night. On a wide shelf coming to about waist high on an average Cybertroian, Miko and Rafael sleep in a makeshift bed consisting of sleeping bags and a rather large cushion Arachnid had salvaged from one such human campsite. 

Jack, however, lays wide awake, the idea of going back home was becoming a lot to wrap his mind around. He couldn't wait! Arcee must be worried sick for him. She wouldn't let him out of her sight for the next year. And his mom, Primus help him if his mother had found out. But, at least for now, the Spring Break School Trip charade would cover them, for a little longer. They just had to hope this work, then they would get back in time and be able to act like nothing happened. Business as usual when it comes to knowing of giant robot aliens. But... another thing troubled him, Megatron had called Optimus brother. And Jack recalled from a story Ratchet had told, that Optimus and Megatron did, once upon a time call each other brothers. So... what happened in this universe. What made Optimus go mad with power instead of Megatron? He just had to know! His eyes harden with a resolve to find out, he crawls out of the makeshift bed and makes his way towards the bridge, with a little help from a passing Eradicon to operate the doors.

"Thanks," Jack nods to the Eradicon who nods in return before looking at Megatron standing silently at the helm before turning to leave. Jack turns and begins his walk up to the silvery white mech. Once upon a time the tyrant of silver and purple would have made him turn tail and ran. But now, he was willing to walk up to him knowing no harm would come to him. His mind briefly goes to Optimus and how the gentle giant casted a similar aura. But the Optimus Prime Jack knew is quickly replaced by the black and red tyrant that ravaged Cybertron. Jack pauses and shakes the image away then looks up the the much taller alien, "Megatron?"

"Jack?" Megatron inquires lifting one foot and looking down as Jack walks forward, passing under him, "You should be in recharge."

"Can't sleep," the humans answers, "Mind if we chat a bit?" the youth offers.

Megatron tilts his head curiously, "I do not see why not," He kneels down and lifts the human to sit in his hand, "What is on your mind?"

Jack stands up once Megatron returns to his full height, looking closely at the blue eyed decepticon leader, "You called Optimus your brother. On my world, Ratchet said you two were like brothers. Is that true here as well?"

Megatron hesitated to answer, first looking over his shoulder to make sure they were alone, "How much of that story do you know?"

"You were like brothers, Optimus, well, Orion Pax, was a librarian, and you, Megatronous a gladiator. And you approached the council. In hopes to change how things were. But the council was instead, moved by Orion Pax's words and he was chosen to be the next Prime,"Jack explains.

Megatron holds up one hand to stop him, "And there do our stories differ. Yes, I once called myself Megatronous, and later changed it to Megatron. I was a gladiator, and Orion Pax, a librarian. An archivist if I recall correctly." He looks away unsure of the claim, it had been too long, "Orion and I shared, what I thought was a similar idea. To improve Cybertron. The Golden Age was coming to an end, things needed to be changed, what worked ages ago no longer did. Many silently suffered, the council blind to such things. Orion approached them first but they scoffed at the idea. Then I tried," he closes his blue optics, "I know not what I said differently, but the council, I held them with each word I spoke," Megatron reopens his optics, "Orion became furious and stormed out quick as a flash before I could stop him. The council wished to deem me the next Prime. An honor for sure, but I was a gladiator, surely someone else would be better suited. It was a foolish thought. Orion Pax disappeared after that, and began to rally his followers. He spoke lies and soon, war erupted. He claimed himself the rightful owner of the title of Prime, calling himself, an Autobot. To demonize those who stood against him, he gave us the title, Decepticon. It would seem my former brother's true colors had been shown. The planet was dying, I heard a call to travel to the heart, to the Allspark. I think it may have been Primus himself calling for me. When I arrived, I saw the fabled Matrix, once thought lost forever."

"Do you have the matrix?" Jack asks intrigued.

Megatron lowers his gaze and shakes his head, "Sadly no. The Matrix was presented to me, Orion must have followed me. The prize was snatched from my grasp, and Orion forced the Matrix into his own spark. I tried to stop him but was too late. The Allspark cried in pain from Orion's poison. He gave himself the title of Optimus Prime. Afterwards, he fled and I gave relentless chase. Cybertron was growing darker and weaker beneath our feet and the False Prime's poison leeched from his own spark and into the Matrix!" Megatron briefly bares his fangs in anger caused by the memory, clutching his free fist, "I blame myself. Had I been just a couple seconds quicker!" Megatron growls then shakes his head lowering the aggressive stance, "No, that is the past. What is done is done. I cannot change that. I know that I must get the Matrix away from Optimus and take it as its rightful owner."

Jack let's out a low whistle, "But, the poison. If its in the Matrix, and you take the Matrix, wouldn't you get poisoned?"

"That is a risk I will take," Megatron answers, "I will either be poisoned or cure the poison. One or the other. The others have spoken a similar worry." He looks down at Jack then smiles, "Do not worry about that however. I will get the Matrix, and save my Cybertron. Tell your Optimus, if he truly is anything like the brother I once knew, that he will surely succeed. I would rather see Cybertron gone then under a tyrant's rule."

"Don't you worry," Jack answers, "I'm sure Optimus has some plan for bring Cybertron back to life. And if not..."

"He'll think of one," Megatron answers, "Orion always did have a quick wit. Now, go get some recharge. That's an order." He turns on his heel and carries Jack back to the sleeping quarters.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The following morning, Rafael goes over his theory again but finds a small but serious flaw "Scrap!" he shouts, his cry echoes throughout the bridge as he looks at the screen in horror.

"What's wrong?" Jack asks looking at the screen.

Raf turns to look at Jack, "We... can't use Soundwave's ground bridge to get back home."

"Why not?" Dreadwing asks looking at the screen trying to find the problem.

"Indeed," Starscream questions, "Why not?"

Soundwave turns quickly explaining to those present, Megatron's optics suddenly going wide, mouth parting slightly, "Are you certain!?" Megatron demands, Soundwave nodding sadly.

Miko growls, "What! What is it!"

Rafael inhales deeply, "Short version. If we use Soundwave's bridge, its of Decepticon origin. Wherever we get spat out, back on our side, we will be much closer to Decepticons then to Autobots."

Jack still looks confused, "Wait, how do you know that?"

"Soundwave and I have been going over some numbers," Rafael answers, "When we arrived, we arrived in a spot close to the last coordinates of an Autobot bridge. Because the bridge we initially went into was of Autobot origin. Why do you think Arcee was so close when we emerged?"

The color drains from Jack's face as realization hits him, Miko still stands hands on her hips and face still bearing a confused look. Jack finally mutters, "Ah scrap... you mean, if we go through a ground bridge of Decepticon origin, we'll end up right next to a Decepticon."

"Maybe even on their ship!" Rafael adds.

Miko finally goes wide eyed, "Well, what are we suppose to do Einstein! Go knock on the Autobot's door and ask if we can use their ground bridge!?"

Arachnid points out, "If we get anywhere close to the Autobot base, Primus knows what kind of tricks Ratchet has built in there! We'll be killed."

Jack groans and holds his head, "Okay, okay. Let's think about this. If we risk a Decepticon bridge, we could end up at Megatron's feet. And in our world, that's a death sentence. If we're lucky, they might not notice us."

Starscream barks a laugh, "You're joking right? If Soundwave picked up on your arrival to this world from a brief, second, Autobot bridge, the Soundwave of your world could do the same and most likely quicker with it being a Decepticon bridge. They would be on you three in a nanoklik."

Megatron hums in thought, "Starscream has a valid point. Using our own bridge is to dangerous. Soundwave, how much longer until the solar flare?" Soundwave's digits seem to fly across the keyboard pulling up a timer with little more then a day and a half left on it. "Right around thirty-six earth hours...." Megatron remains silent, then a long forgot grin tugs at one corner, the leader forming a plan in mintues, just as he once did as a gladiator, long ago, "Knockout, our human friends are going to need light armor with durability equal to that of our own."

"Sir?" Knockout asks confused.

Megatron continues, "Dreadwing. Starscream. Soundwave. You are my best aerial units. It would be best if we found a way in through the top and directly to the core. Blow the roof away if you must!"

Dreadwing gets taken, "Sir! Are you suggesting that..."

"Arachnid," Megatron continues undaunted, "An underground path into the core that we can get the humans into. Find a weak spot in the foundation."

Arachnid stammers, "S-sir! Are you-!

Megatron turns once more, "Breakdown. You and I will knock. Eradiacons, Vechicons, distraction in any way shape or form."

"You're not serious! Sir!" Breakdown speaks up.

Megatron's smirk goes wider followed by a soft chuckle, "Let us dethrone Optimus the False Prime! Destroy whatever means of a base he has made in that Black Tower. And above all else get our human friends back home safely. Deceptions! Prepare yourselves! Tomorrow! We bring down the Black Tower and the False Prime with it!"  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to storm the Black Tower! Will all their effort pay off. Is Rafael's theory correct, can they truly re-shatter the Mirror separating the two worlds. Or are they forever doomed to remain on this side of the glass.

Optimus stands atop his tower looking out onto the barren landscape, long abandoned by the natives of this world. This tower was just the start, soon this planet would make for an exquisite Autobot base. Once his fellow Autobots, scattered to the stars by this war regrouped under his command once more, Megatron and his pathetic Decepticons will not stand a chance. The Dark Prime chuckle and grins, “Megatron has grown soft and weak with time.”

“How so?” Ratchet inquires, standing behind Optimus, his optics gleaming a vibrant purple.

“Humans,” Optimus answers simply, “He has given three humans refuge among his own. He cares for them, puts his mechs lives on the line to save the squishy, repulsive things.

Ratchet blinks, “Optimus, I must point out, the humans have begun to learn of our weak points. Bulkhead and Wheeljack's audios were damaged by the sound screecher one of them made, and the three he is sheltering, they know about us! About the Autobots. Does that not strike you as odd that three human children know our names! And one even had Arcee's com link!”

Optimus scoffs and turns to face the medic, “You worry over the little things to much Ratchet. Perhaps you should cut back on the Dark Energon.” He walks forward, red optics gleaming, lighting up parts of his dark face. He takes one hand and cups Ratchet's chin, tilting the medic's head to better look at him, “Purple isn't your color.” he then drops his hand and walks past his fellow Autobot back into the tower, “You worry about your experiments and keeping my mechs ready. I'll worry about keeping Megatron's army at its weakest.” The doors close behind him as the lift descends deeper inside and towards the core, several shutters closing to protect the shaft from outside attack. 

Back at the central computers, Optimus brushes one broad hand across a keyboard then looks up at the screen, “Hrmf... more human military coming to perish. Will they ever learn?”

“Optimus, sir,” Arcee chimes in, “It's not just the humans, Megatron's ship had appeared forty klicks away and closing from the north east.”

“Strange,” Optimus mutters, “Wheeljack has reported Megatron's ship was following the human convoy heading East. Why turn around all of the sudden? Surely he's not thinking of attacking our base.”

Arcee laughs, “He'd get blown off the planet before he got close.”

Optimus says no more, but silently watches the radar, this was not like Megatron. Ever since the Autobots had conquered the western most area of this land mass the humans called 'America' Megatron had steadily kept flying further and further East, occasionally he would fly North or South in a polar orbit around this world, but never, not once, did he so much as nudge back to the West. Why now? “Autobots! Be on your guard. We will have more then just humans flies to swat at this day.”  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“How does that fit?” Knockout hums looking at the humans, each now wearing a silvery white hoodie with a prominent red Decepticon symbol on the back.

Raf tugs lightly and plays with the hem, trying to straighten out the metallic fabric, “Its pretty light for armor.”

“Kinda itchy though,” Miko complains adjusting the sleeves.

Knockout chuckles, “The terms, 'metal' and 'comfort' rarely go hand in hand.”

Jack tugs on the fabric and plays with the hood able to pull it down over his eyes, “The hood is a bit big, but otherwise, not bad for human armor. I'm amazed you could make human sized armor.”

Knockout puffs up proudly, “What I lack in fighting skill I more then make up for in medical expertise and metal work. Making these, what did you call them, 'hoodies', was no different then weaving together torn flesh or damaged internal mesh work.”

“If you're done gloating,” Starscream stood at the med bay door, “We are on a tight time frame here, doctor.”

“Calm yourself, Starscream,” the blue medic replies looking at the white seeker, “Megatron wishes for the safety of our human friends before we enter the fire.” he then holds out his palm, offering the humans to hop on, each of them happy to take up the offer, “I still think this is quite a crazy idea.”

Rafael looks at the medic offering, “All we have to do is get in, turn on the ground bridge, run through, solar flare hits, you guys run back out. Simple.”

“Easier said then done,” Breakdown remarks following behind them as they walk towards the bridge, “This is the Black Tower. Optimus's home base on this world. If it's anything like he had on Cybertron, even a fraction there of, this will not be easy.”

“More so with the Mad Doctor even crazier from the Dark Energon,” Arachnid adds walking across the ceiling.

Starscream turn back to look at them, “Did you not see that grin? That was from the gladiator Megatronus, any opponent who saw that grin did not last much longer. From what I've heard, even flashing the grin as he watched other battle near guaranteed that whoever he fought next would be floored in seconds!”

“Those were one on one, however,”Dreadwing points out over hearing the conversation, “I fear the only 'grin plan' he had was how to get inside. From there, its a toss up.”

Jack laughs, “If he's anything like the Megatron on our world, but in the good sense, this... should work.”

“And if Optimus is anything like your's but in the bad sense?” Knockout inquires.

Jack grows silent, he hadn't stopped to consider that. He opens his mouth to answer but closes it and place on hand on his chin to think. His eyes go wide before the youth swallows nervously, “Good point.”

Miko smirks, “There is no way Megs will let Dark Optimus get us! No way no how. We'll be home in time for s'mores and popcorn and movies in no time! Still plenty of Spring Break left!”

On the bridge of the Nemesis, “Megatron and Soundwave stand of the various computers, each of the screens popping up various things and just as quickly being clicked away. Hearing the bridge door slide close, Megatron speaks, “Starscream, have you gather everyone?”

“Yes, sir,” his second in command answers, “everyone is present and ready.”

Megatron continues looking at the screens, “And the humans' armor, Knockout?”

“As good as our own, but ten times as light. It will safe guard against debris and with the hoods pulled fully down, they won't get burned from the solar flare after math again. But, I cannot guarantee a hit from any energon blast. It's rip proof but a direct or indirect hit from a pulse rifle will cause severe harm.”

“Not unlike if would to us then,” Megatron concludes, “Dreadwing, I trust you have an ample supply?”

Dreadwing nods, “As your ordered.”

“Excellent,” Megatron hums finally turning from the computer to address his troops, “Decepticons! We have faced many dark times, but now, let us cast light back into our lives. Shift this war into our favor. We have two objectives to achieve in a short amount of time. First and foremost, getting to the core of the Autobot base. I have no doubt that is were Optimus has his ground bridge controls set up. Second, on my mark, we retreat from the black tower as swiftly as we swoop in and watch it fall to rubble behind us. We must weaken the Autobots! Force them to scatter. Divided in a time of war will make for easy pickings. No is no room for failure. Are you ready!”

A triumphant shout rings around the bridge, all present pumping one fist into the air, “Long live Megatron! Long live Megatron!”

Megatron nods and looks to Soundwave, “Soundwave, open the bridge. Everyone, divide into your groups. Rise up against the False Prime! Let's ride!”  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Arachnid silently sneaks closer to the outer edges of the Black Tower, keeping to the shadows of the high rock pillars, Knockout walking in a crouched stance close behind. Under the her walk Jack, Miko, and Rafael, hoods pulled over their heads trying to stay hidden in her shadow. The white spider sneers seeing the abundance of human military in the area, “The scrap are they doing here?” she whispers, “They don't think they can topple Optimus's strong hold do they?”

“They'll die trying,” Jack answers, “So how are we going to get inside?”

“We dig of course,” Arachnid answers then looks over her shoulder, “Ready, Knockout?”

“Does my answer really matter?” he replies shifting into his vehicle mode, “Hop in you three. Be quick  spider, they are going to hear you.”

Arachnid smirks as if challenged and purrs, “Speed is what femmes are known for~” She leaps into the air twirling her body like a drill and begins to dig her way into the rocky earth, Knockout quickly revs his engine and follows ignoring the rain of rock and dirt being tossed at him.

The human military jumps and turns, aiming their primitive rifles at the drilling sound but see only a cloud of dust, “Fowler! Silas! Attempted attack from below in process! Watch your feet!”

“What!” Silas snarls at his radio then looks to his feet, “Do they really think M.E.C.H. Will so easily be thrown by scare tactics?”

Fowler looks to the sky, eyes darting between the tower and various clouds, “I don't think that was the Red-Eyes doing. The Blue-Eyes are coming.”

“How can you be sure, Agent Fowler?” Silas inquires looking at his dark skinned friend.

Fowler silently points at the sky above, “Up there. Its hard to see, but I would bet Uncle Sam's hat one of those fliers is the same one that attacked us a few days ago.” He squints his eyes looking at the trio of Decepticon circling the tower like hungry vultures.”

Inside the Autobot base, these actions do not go unnoticed. Optimus looks at the screens and chuckles darkly, “Megatron, you have stooped to your old Gladiatorial tactics. Do you really think a full on assault on my base would go unnoticed? Your spider will never get in that way, nor will your fliers get the drop on us. What next! Are you going to come knocking on my front door!”

Ratchet narrows his optics, “Such a brazen move, what do you think he is planning Optimus Prime, sir?”

“To sign his and the Decepticon's Death wish!” the False Prime answers without hesitation, “Ratchet, remain here, make our flying guest take the vents, and have Cliffjumper ready. Bulkhead, Wheeljack, watch the front corridors. Arcee, Bumblebee, the rear. I will find Megatron and do what I should have when I gained the Matrix.” A sinister smile crosses his lips as his battle mask snaps into place, red optics full of glee as he draws his sword to prove his point, “If they wish to die today, then we will help them in that matter.”

“Starscream to Megatron,” the white seeker speaks as he, Dreadwing, and Soundwave circle above the tower, “I see no easy way in. This place is sealed tighter in the vaults of Iacon!”

Dreadwing offers, “I could blast our way in quite easily.”

Megatron hums in thought, “Have the Autobots attempted to engage in battle yet?”

“Negative,” Knockout answers as he continues to follow Arachnid in their underground tunnel, “Surely they've noticed our approach!”

“And we are within eyesight,” Starscream answers, “If the humans can see us Optimus surely can!”

Megatron remains silent blinking once then turns to look at Breakdown, the large red wrecker sits behind him awaiting orders, both of the crouched behind a rock wall “Dreadwing! Blast open the top. Arachnid, Knockout, go into a side hallway if you must. Breakdown, when Dreadwing drops the bomb we charge the front door.” Breakdown grins and nods readying his hammer.

Dreadwing chuckles, “I'll blow this place back to Cybertr- whoa!” He quickly swerves away from his target as a human jet opens fire on him, “Oh you have to be joking!”

“Not again!” Starscream groans as a helicopter appears and fires at the trio causing them to scatter.

Fowler laughs, “Hey come back Blue-Eye! We didn't get to finish playing last time!”

Dreadwing growls, “Your friends just had to engage us didn't they.”

Soundwave easily whips around the humans machinery in a blurr of gold sending a  message to his fellow fliers before releasing Laserbeak to join in the aerial dance as the natives of Earth continue to fire at them.

Dreadwing growls back, “Soundwave are you mad! We can't afford to lose you!” 

A quick response, nearly a hiss, was spat back to the bulky flier.

“Right, time is against us,” Dreadwing growls, “Starscream?”

“You heard him, Dreadwing,” Starscream answers, “Fall back.”

Dreading growls again, but none the less, the green flier pulls a retreat from the tower. Starscream and Soundwave seem to exchange a nod, both flying under the human jets and ramming the underbellies, jarring the humans with in. Laserbeak skirts around the gun fire and  rams the tails of the helicopters making them momentarily spin out of control.

Fowler snarls fighting to regain control of his jet, “So! You really are no different from the Red-Eyes! After them men! We out number them!” The human then leads his aerial armada  after the blurs of gold white racing towards the heavens. 

Dreadwing swoops back in under the humans as they speed away and plants several bombs around the top of the tower. Ratchet blinks watching the screen intrigued then laughs, “What a fool! Does he really think we haven't planed for his little bombs! Oh Dreadwing I know exactly what you're up to, and it will not work!”

Dreadwing spins around the tower transforming and shouting at Starscream and Soundwave, “Now!” Peppered from fire, the duo suddenly transform, surprising their human assailants, Laserbeak quickly returning to his right place on Soundwave's chest. Together, Soundwave and Starscream arch backwards and enter a face first free fall towards the tower. Dreadwing watches nervously as the humans regroup then spies a human air vessel carrying what he needs, “You humans are so blind you couldn't hit us with a missile! Come on! Aim right here!”

His taught easily gets the young gun's attention, “I'll blast you off the face of the planet you damn alien!” With the push of a button the missile is launched from under one wing aiming dead at Dreadwing, easily passing the other two Decepticons. Dreadwing quickly jet's out of the way, pressing the button on his detonator.

A series of loud explosions is heard. First from the missile hitting a weakening part of the wall, followed by Dreadwing's bombs as they detonate in a quickly line around the top of the tower. A groan of metal cries out as the top begins to weaken and kneel to one side. The humans shout in fear and pull back. Soundwave, and Starscream quickly take flight once more circling to the growing gap at the top of the tower. It begins to tumble away as a veil of dust and metal shrapnel form a circle marking it's break. Dreadwing drops back down to join his fellow fliers in the ever growing gap and newly made entrance. The humans go wide eye the the crunching of metal, the snapping of steel is heard, and the top falls from its perch, spinning end over end before hitting a lower, wider portion of the tower and sinks into it forming a gaping hole in the wall before sliding out of the indent. The black top comes to rest with a might crash mere inches from the front door kicking up another veil of dirt and debris.

“We got the fliers!” Fowler shouts in victory, “Three less aliens to worry about!”

The inside of the tower quivers and rumbles, dust and metal scraps fill the central shaft and spread through the vents the thunderous noise echoing throughout, the floor rattles as the top crashes into the Earth outside, “What the scrap was that!” Arcee shouts in shock.

“Seal the elevator shaft!” Optimus orders in anger. Using the humans arrogance to their advantage, a trick well played Megatron. 

Before the dust has a chance to settle, a thunderous noise comes in the direction of their front door. Ratchet quickly switches on a screen, “By the All spark!”

“Now what!” Optimus snarls.

“They're knocking on our front door!” Bulkhead answers standing in the corridor leading toward the entrance, stunned but such a foolish tactic.

“You... you are joking with me!” Optimus growls in disbelief, “Megatron and Breakdown, are literally trying to knock down our front door!” In anger the False Prime turns and races for the entrance.

Above the central room, a loud clang is heard, Ratchet switches to another camera, “I figured you three would get in, but you will get no further! Yes,” he chuckles watching as the fliers separate, “Scatter! Like the bugs you are!”

At the back of the base, Arachnid breaks through the floor and hops out momentarily off balance, “Nothing was said about an ground-quake.” she groans shaking her head.”

Knockout pulls himself out of the hole letting the kids out before standing up, “That was Dreadwing's handiwork if I ever heard it.” He remarks dusting himself off, “Alright you three, anything look familiar?”

Jack, Miko and Rafael look around in slight awe, they were expecting the remains of a human missile silo, but this... the interior look as though it had come from Cybertron itself! Only one thing look memorable to the Autobot base they knew, “The ceiling height,” Miko finally remarks.

“Scrap...” Knockout and Arachnid groans, they should have known the Black Tower would be different to a human missile silo.

Rafael chirps, “It looks different but maybe the bottom floor lay out is the same. Let's just start looking.”

Jack nods, “Yeah, something has got to look familiar eventually. And we won't find it standing here!” He walks over to the door, Arachnid reaching over to force it open. 

Tentatively, the group walk into the hallway, to the right was a dead end, leaving left as the only way to go. With their sense on high alert, Arachnid takes the lead, being a former bounty hunter lent itself very will to keeping themselves from being ambushed this deep behind enemy lines, “If any of you notice something familiar just say so. We don't have much time to walk in circles.”

Suddenly a venomous giggle fills the hallway, “Looks like we have a small spider infestation!” It's owner, a silvery blue hinted with red femme rounds the corner.

“That looks familiar!” Jack shouts in panic.

Arcee giggles again and readies her blades, her glowing red optics hungry for spilled energon “And your brought your pets to die with you! I'll slice them up and your medic once I'm done with you!”

“Over my dead body!” Arachnid snarls and charges at her.

“That's the idea!” Arcee taunts back and runs ahead engaging her fellow femme in what the humans would call a cat fight.

Knockout quickly scoops up the humans, “Keep her busy Arachnid!” The blue medic quickly runs pass them holding the humans close to his chest, arms crossed to protect them.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

With one final roar from Breakdown and a swing of his mighty hammer, the front door bends and gives way, bouncing down the front corridor slightly, “Knock knock!” The red wrecker calls down the corridor, “Who ordered a hammer to the face?”

“You did!” Bulkhead comes charging down the hall, engine roaring and his wrecking ball raised. Breakdown echoes the roar and swings his hammer to meet Bulkhead's weapon. The impact forces both of the former wreckers back. 

Breakdown shakes off the hit and charges again, but Wheeljack with blades drawn, suddenly jumps over the acid green Autobot, “Gotcha now 'Con!” Wordlessly, Megatron steps forward, drawing his own blade and catches Wheeljack's attack. The red and green Autobot gasps in shock, “Megatron!”

“You two make for lousy gate guards,” Megatron then takes a step forward and easily knocks Wheeljack away and back down the hall.

Bulkhead watches as Wheeljack goes sailing pass then back to the Decepticon leader, “Oh scrap...” Too distracted by the former gladiator, Bulkhead misses Breakdown's sneak attack and suddenly finds himself hammered into the wall. The Decepticons race ahead, bounding over Wheeljack, Megatron firing his canon at the ceiling and blocking their opponents off, just in case.

“What now, sir?” Breakdown inquires running behind Megatron.

Megatron simply states, “We secure their ground bridge! Hurry!”  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Knockout continues his mad dash through the black tower, the human children holding onto his arm for dear life looking for anything familiar. “Knockout! Take a left!” Rafael suddenly orders. The blue medic digs his peds into the ground sliding and spinning to the left before taking off back at full speed. 

“Now right!” Jack orders. Knockout obeying rounding the corner with another sliding drift.

“I hope you know where I'm running,” the titan like alien remarks.

Miko nods, “The outside looks different but this part still looks the same! Head straight!”  Together the three humans quickly look around for any sort of landmark telling them they were closer to the central room. The tower was like a maze of hallways, but one thing stood out, remains of human handiwork. From a construction stand point, it was easier to leave what they had for a foundation in tact and build upon it. The more human like the structure became, the closer they were to the center. Time was running out quickly however they did not have much time to find and secure the ground bridge, a solar flare would not, would never wait for them.

Suddenly, a battle cry consisting of beeps and whirs echoes down the hallway gaining their attention. Rafael goes wide eyed knowing the speech patterns all to well, “Bumblebee!”

Knockout grits his teeth in annoyance, “Scr- ow!” The young scout suddenly appear from around the corner delivering a sucker punch to the doctor knocking him down a separate hallway. Knockout flips and catches himself, digging his feet and one hand into the ground, hunching his back to protect the humans. He shakes off the hit and let's the humans down, “You three keep going! I'll handle Bumblebee!”

The black and yellow Autobot charges again, Knockout transforms his right hand into a buzz saw and engages the scout, tackling him to the ground and pinning him long enough for the humans to get back on track to the central room. Bumblebee grabs Knockout's right wrist and seems to snarl at the medic letting lose several angry beeps.

Knockout chuckles holding his prey down, “Oh no my dear scout! You are as blind as the rest! Now prepare for surgery!”  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

With a loud roar Dreadwing breaks through a weaken panel in the floor and drops down another level. He wasn't sure how high up he started but he wagered there was still a ways to go. All around he saw was could have been worthy of any architect on Cybertron. He was puzzled as to how the Autobot's had built this, they must have broken down their own ship for parts. “Where is everyone else? Feels like I'm going in circles! I can't be to far from the ground floor by this point.” 

Fearing the worst, Dreadwing plants another bomb on a support beam, then pulls out his cannon like gun, carrying it at his hip and cautiously walks the hallways. Maybe it was his mind hearing things, but he swore he could here something growling like a rabid beast. His grip tightens as the sound grows louder at one point sounding like it was behind him, “Show yourself coward!” Dreadwing snarls spinning around and walking backwards at one point. 

He hadn't been this one edge since being lost behind enemy lines back on Cybertron. Walking through a ruined city trying to find his twin. He'd give anything to have Skyquake at his back right now, curse the False Prime and his Scout to the pit for what they did to his brother! Though he had not witnessed it himself, Starscream took upon himself to tell such a horrid tale. He should have known, he had felt Skyquake's spark go out, a feeling he would never forget, “Brother, if you can hear me in the Well of All sparks.. I hope you're watching over me right now.”

A loud screech, Dreadwing jumps and turns towards the sound, “Come out!” He snarls into the darkness.

Again the screeching roar comes, this time behind him. Dreadwing spins again, “I grow tired of your game! Face me like a true warrior!”

Dreadwing's audios were soon flooded with the voice of the Mad Doctor, “You foolish flier! My game has just begun. And my creature likes the dark. After all, he was born from Dark Energon itself!”

The wind across the bulky green 'Con's back makes him bristle, he turn again and finds the source of the horrid screeching, his blue optics go wide at the sight. Before him stood a being deprived of rational thought, a being that knows only battle, rage, and blood lust. Cast in a purple shell, purple optics devoid of life filled only with want for carnage, Dreadwing knew the beast identity in an instant, “Cliffjumper...”

Cliffjumper roars again, Ratchet's test subject for Dark Energon, brought back to life as a mindless terror-con with Ratchet holding the leash. Dark Energon flows through his veins, the wound left by Starscream glowing brightly of the purple hue, even the once proud warrior's inner jaw had taken on a purple shade. 

Cliffjumper charges at Dreadwing, who stands momentarily paralyzed in fear, allowing Cliffjumper to knock him away, forcing his opponent to drop his weapon. The rabid beast doesn't let up and continues his blind attack on his prey. Dreadwing regains himself and grabs hold of Cliffjumper soon realizing he was in a wrestling match for his life.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Arcee holds Arachnid against the wall, one blade at her throat, Arcee laughs, “Oh how long I have waited for this moment. And to think, your downfall all thanks to a bunch of useless humans!”

Arachnid snarls but says nothing, the blade too close to her neck to risk a move, “They are more useful then you wretched Autobot's could ever imagine.” she snarls back.

“Really?” Arcee purrs, “Then tell me Arachnid, why bring something so helpless, so small, to the throne of Optimus Prime? Did they ask for death? Or has their primitive minds made all Decepticon's loose your common sense? Whatever were you thinking bring them here? Much less coming here yourself. Megatron must be at wits end, this war has gone on for far too long.” Arcee's face suddenly seems to lighten, “Oh! Maybe that is it. The gladiator is tired of fighting. He's come to surrender, at long last. And would rather the rest of his team be killed before they see him kneel before Optimus Prime.”

“Optimus... is not a Prime!” Arachnid growl, “Megatron is the true heir to the Matrix. Optimus stole it from him! Only Megatron can lead Cybertron back to life. Back to the golden era!”

Arcee laughs again, “And that is why I am an Autobot, and you a Decepticon. The golden era was full of corruption. Optimus will fix that, and lead us into a new ear of light.”

“He will lead you to ruin,” Arachnid counters, “Cybertron will remained poisoned so long as he has the Matrix. Only Megatron can cure our home and the All Spark!”

“That,” Arcee states pushing her blade closer to Arachnid's neck, “Is where you are wrong.”

“Get your hands off of her!” Starscream drops from the ceiling and kicks Arcee in the chin causing the Autobot to fly backwards and skid across the floor, “Saved you again.” He notes offering a hand to Arachnid.

“As flashy as ever I see,” Arachnid remarks back, “Come on let's hurry! Knockout took the kids and ran!” She runs up to Arcee, seeing the Autobot knocked out cold from the surprise attack, “After one little task.” She raises on slender leg, aimed at Arcee's spark.

Starscream catches the leg and looks at Arachnid, “Would Megatron?”

Arachnid narrows her optics at the seeker, how dare he deny her this! There would be no better chance. But alas... he was right. Megatron would wait for his opponent to get back up. Even if that opponent was Optimus. He always did, “We can't waste anymore time,” Arachnid finally speaks and leads Starscream to Knockout.

Their medic was easy to find, the sound of battle between him and Bumblebee could be heard further ahead. Bumblebee had regained the upper hand in the fight, forcing Knockout back. With such close quarters, weapons proved more cumbersome then they were worth, as noted by several saw marks in the wall. Bumblebee stands fist balled and hopping from one ped to the next shouting various taunts at the medic. 

Knockout keeps a tighter stance slightly crouched over, shoulder's rolled. He knew little of hand to hand combat aside from what Breakdown had shown him. But he knew he couldn't just break for it, Bumblebee would shoot him in the back in an instant, “Come on little scout. Is all you have left are words!”

Bumblebee quickly charges forward swinging a left then a right, Knockout scuffling backwards trying to steer to fight away from were the kids had ran, the last thing he needed was to be outnumbered, he knew he was already out matched. Bumblebee seems to laugh at the medic and taps his fist together.

“If you are so eager for surgery then hold still so I may begin! Working on a moving target is quite a pain!” Knockout snarls back, were was help when you needed it.

Bumblebee rears back his left fist to swing again then let's out a startled beep finding his fist suddenly glued to the wall by sticky webbing. He whirs and pulls against the webbing turning to see the white spider who launches more web rooting the scout in place

“Need a hand, doctor?” Arachnid teasingly asks holding her hands ready to launch another glob of web.

Knockout sighs in relief, “I nearly gave up on you!”

“Where are the humans?” Starscream suddenly asks.

“Ran ahead.” Knockout answers running pass the trapped scout and races towards the central room.

Starscream goes wide-eyed, “You let them go alone!”

“And not get squished!” Knockout snarls back, “Now hurry! This way!”  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Soundwave quickly darts through the Black tower trying to find his way to the lower levels. He had enough of crawling through a too tight air vent. By some strand of luck he finds a small security monitor, perfect! Soundwave sends out one tentacle and connects to the device quickly gaining access to the cameras inside the tower. He scrolls through each of them on his eye screen one by one. Bulkhead and Wheeljack digging their way through a cave in, empty hall ways,  Arachnid, Knockout, and Starscream running, the humans nearing the central room alone, another-

He pauses and flips back to the previous screen, the humans were alone and ever closer to... who was in the central room. He quickly scrolls through the screen, Ratchet! By the All Spark they were about to be alone with the Mad Doctor of Doom! Primus knows what he would do to them. Quickly, where were the others. Starscream's group was close, surely they could catch up in time.  
Dreadwing, Megatron, Soundwave quickly scrolls through looking for either of them, but instead finds Optimus the False Prime. Optimus makes no movement standing in a hallway leading towards the central room, his rifles at the ready, waiting for someone to round the corner. Who was he hoping to ambush? Megatron?

That had to be it Soundwave concludes and searches frantically for his leader. But another dire sight crosses his screen. Dreadwing locked in a heated losing battle with... Cliffjumper! No! Cliffjumper was dead! Or at least was, this must be the power of Dark Energon. Experimenting on one of their own, this was a new low indeed! Dreadwing was losing badly, no matter how many times he knocks Cliffjumper down the beast jumps back up.

Soundwave tries to stay focus holding that screen and looking for Megatron. There! Him and Breakdown were still running through the maze of hallways. Using the various camera, Soundwave constructs a crud map showing Optimus, Megatron, and Dreadwing. He wasn't sure if he should praise the Allspark and curse the Pit, their paths did not cross. If he tried to help Dreadwing, Soundwave knew if the bulky flier was having trouble with a raging beast he needed his help and soon. But Megatron was on the dead path to a sneak attack. If Megatron's spark was lost, so was the war and hopes of seeing Cybertron ever again. But to lose an ally such as Dreadwing, after the lost of Skyquake.

Soundwave looks between the scenarios running the endings in his head multiple times. Then deciding, he nods sends them away from his screen. Laserbeak drops away and flies to the right, Soundwave darting to the left, his fellow Decepticons needed him, and he needed them.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dreadwing let's loose another yell of pain as Cliffjumper tosses him through another in a long series of wall. He had heard stories of how this Autobot liked to give his opponents the horns, and it truly did feel like he was up against a rampaging bull. He was no longer sure where his weapon was, probably several rooms back. He staggers to his feet again as Cliffjumper cries out again and charges once more.

Dreadwing leaps to one side, did Dark Energon have no limit to the energy it gives this beast! Surely it does at some point. His blue optics dart around the darken room as he backs away then run in a full sprint back the way he came, his mind racing, how does one kill something that is already dead, his bombs only angered the beast further. 

Choom!

Dreadwing dodges to the right as a blast from his gun flies past and hits Cliffjumper in the chest, knocking the purple beast onto its back, “How in the Pit?” Dreadwing turns to the front seeing Soundwave standing offering the large gun to its owner, “You have no idea how happy I am to you.” Dreadwing sighs in relief taking his weapon, “Have you seen the others.”

Soundwave moves to answer but gets cut off as Cliffjumper let's loose another screech. Even with a new would in his chest, the zombie Autobot gets back up. Soundwave quickly taps Dreadwing's closest arm and point to the wall to their right.

“That way?” Dreadwing asks puzzled by the request. Hearing another snarl he choose not to argue and fires at the wall creating a new hole, and at long last finds some light, “Lead on then!” He pushes Soundwave ahead of him and both take off towards the hole and dart down the hallway. Cliffjumper charges and gives chase determined not to lose his prey.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Elsewhere, Megatron and Breakdown run ever closer to the central room and Optimus's trap. Waiting with both rifles charged, Optimus holds a smirk in his optics, “Just a little bit more. Come closer, Megatron, let's end this war here and now shall we.”

Laserbeak quickly swoops down the hall in hot pursuit of Breakdown and Megatron, Breakdown turn to look of his shoulder hearing the familiar humming, “Laserbeak? How did you-?”

He doesn't have time to finish his question, Laserbeak darts ahead of them and then lands, pushing what little he can on Megatron's chest. Intrigued, Megatron slides to halt, “Laserbeak wh-”

Ch-pow!

Megatron instantly throws himself against the wall pushing Breakdown with him, blue optics locked on the energon burn of the wall facing into the adjacent hallway. That was almost him! The silver leader looks down at the small golden drone sitting on his chest, feeling Laserbeak trying its best to keep a hold on the unfamiliar spot, “Soundwave sent you. I owe him another.”

A snarl of anger and Optimus's position is given away, “It seems I underestimated you Megatron! And here I thought you had gone completely mad, invading my base as such. Well, no matter,” a loud horrendous screech rings down the hallways, “Sounds like Cliffjumper found one of your friends!” With that Optimus turns and runs back toward the central room.

Megatron clenches his fangs and turn to face the hallway firing his cannon but only hits the far wall, “Coward!” With a snarl he chases after Optimus, Breakdown close behind his leader, Laserbeak drops away from the silver mech in favor of flying between the duo. Optimus may be slightly smaller, but Megatron was faster he quickly gets his rival in sight and opens fire. 

Optimus dives into a side hallway then turn the corner and rushes towards Megatron, sword drawn, “Tell me! Why have you come to my lair?”

Megatron growls and locks swords with his opponent, “Breakdown! Follow Laserbeak! He must know the way!” The red 'Con quickly nods and turns from the dueling rivals looking over his shoulder briefly then chases after the dull gold and silver drone. “And to answer your question, Optimus,” I have come to stop you once and for all!”

Optimus let's out a dark laugh, “You will lose all your followers, but only after I make them watch as I take your spark!” Optimus's red optics suddenly dart towards the approaching foot steps, “Bulkhead! Wheeljack! Head to the core! Stop the other 'Cons at all cost!” Not a sound is made, aside from the metal footfalls, a quick flash of acid green and red are seen as the former wreckers hunt down their one time comrade. 

Megatron merely laughs, “You underestimate us, Optimus! But why not, this war has gone on for too long, one last duel, and I assure you, only one of us will emerge from the remains of your fallen tower!”

“Do not be so hasty to celebrate, Megatron!” Optimus remarks back as they break away from each other  only to charge forward once more, firing at each other but only succeeding in blasting away the walls of human handiwork.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jack, Miko and Raf's spirits lifted the closer they got the more and more familiar the ground floor became. Just a few more yards and they found it, the central control room at the heart of the Black Tower. Massive computers sit within taking up a majority of the space, large screen of titan proportions form a portion of a circle, sitting atop the computers. And standing near the center, was Ratchet. 

The trio goes wide-eyed then ducks behind the computers. So far, it seems their presence in the room had gone unnoticed. With Jack taking the lead, they tip toe and climb over the large power cables, stealing glances from the shallow separations between each computer. Praise whatever higher power of this mirror verse, they had found the ground bridge! Just as they remembered. At long last, the end of this Spring Break gone wrong, the end to an adventure they would not soon forget, a mountainous story to tell when they get back, and proof of there adventures sitting in Rafael's pocket. Just one last hurdle, Ratchet the Mad Doctor.

Raf adjusts his glasses, squinting to see ahead then looks up at the computers and the massive cables feeding them, “The ground bridge control is just on the other side,” the youth whispers then draws the hood of his armor like jacket over his head, “But Ratchet will see us in a heart beat.”

“What if we distract the docbot?” Miko suggest, “Set off an alarm somewhere else in the base, make him get lost.”

Jack sighs looking at his cellphone clock, “We have twenty minutes left, how are we going to distract him for that long?”

Rafael gets an idea, “If these computer are the same as the ones back home, and they should be, I can cause a distraction then lock him out of here then we turn on the ground bridge and wait for the solar flare.” 

“Sounds good to me,” Jack answers. They hop onto the large cables and begin to shimmy up them, gym class seemed to be paying off at long last.

But Ratchet was ever attentive to his duties. His optics dart between various screens watching the various battles and as some of the groups get ever closer to him. He grits his dental, purple optics seeming to burn into the screens, “Come on Cliffjumper! You're faster than that! And so are you two you blasted Wreckers! You got him out numbered! Hurry and finish him! Arcee get your aft up! Bumblebee if you don't get a move on I swear to Primus I'll finish off what's left of your voice box! Optimus you are on the home field, finish Megatron once and for all!” The medic growls towards the ceiling then turn to focus on the screens again.

He then blinks and looks to his left and right, “Who's there!” He strains his audios and optics, “Fragging tech! Now where are those human pest.”  He continues to tap away on the keyboard, the trio of human youths climbing up the cables, thankful for the foot and hand holds the thick covering provided. They just have to stay out of sight and they would be in the clear.

Miko grits her teeth trying to pull herself up the final strech, the rubber covering was slick, and her hands sweaty from the heat it gave off. Jack and Rafael had made it to the top, Raf leaning over one hand outstretch to help Miko up, Jack holding tightly to Raf's hoodie. Miko looks up and makes a jump for Raf's hand, their palms connect but only result in a signature smack of skin on skin. Attempts at a grip fail and Miko quickly grabs onto the cable again with a short gasp.

“What the!” Ratchet suddenly speaks and peers around the screen, “Aha! There you humans are!”

Caught and now fearful, Jack makes a reach for Miko to try and pull her up as Ratchet slides one servo around the monitor reaching for the organics “More test subjects, excellan! Hey!” The medic suddenly looses balance as his servo becomes engulfed in the sticky webbing, gluing him to the top of a computer panel.

Another servo appears, this one white as snow and carries the human out from behind the machinery. Arachnid smiles at them glad to see them safe. An explosion is heard followed by the sounds of metal and rock falling, blocking where they came from. Starscream backs from the rubble pile keeping one arm aimed at the blockage, just in case Bumblebee and Arcee managed to dig their way through. Knockout races ahead and places his buzz saw against Ratchet's neck, “Now, now, doctor. These humans are not for testing.”

“Just in time!” Miko cheers as Rafael darts to the ground bridge controls.

“Now I just type in the coordinates, and we'll be home in no time!” the blond cheers.

Ratchet watches in disbelief, “You came all this way, to use our ground bridge!” He then whimpers as Knockout turns on the saw.

The blue medic chuckles, “Don't you worry about that. Just worry about keeping me from taking your head.”

Another blast is heard followed by Laserbeak suddenly flying in through the dust, landing on the computer and connecting to it. A shout is heard followed by the sliding and clanking of metal doors. Breakdown slides into the room and coughs, his entrance sealed shut by the solid steel door, “Thank you Soundwave,” he mutters.

“Scrap!” Bulkhead could be heard from the other side of the door pounding away on it, “Ratchet! Disengage the door! Ratchet!”

Breakdown gets back up and forces his back against the door to hold it in place, “There anit no way I'm letting you two in here!”

Ratchet growls in disbelief, his optics then flare a bright purple hue, “Cliffjumper! Come to my aide!”

A horrid screech is heard echoing around the core followed by Dreadwing shouting, “How's about I blow your head off!”

Another loud shot fills the room, Ratchet goes wide eye and calls out again, “Cliffjumper! Cliffjumper!” But his beast does not answer. 

Instead, Soundwave and Dreadwing drop in from up high, Dreadwing, covered in scratches from that monstrosity, turns and slams himself against the door to aide Breakdown in keeping it steady, “Sorry we're late!” Dreadwing speaks.

“Soundwave!” Starscream speaks, “Hurry! Open the bridge!”

The gold and sliver 'Con nods, Laserbeak returning to his owner, he turns the computer and begins to type in the coordinates, aiming the bridge towards the Andes Mountains. There were already far too many variables in what they were about to try, best to aim the bridge just as the Autobots had when the humans were back in their own world. With high hopes, Autobots beating at the blockades, and neither Megatron nor Optimus in sight, the humans race towards the ground bridge, pulling the hoods over their faces.

Rafael turns and runs backwards, “Goodbye Soundwave! Thank you! For everything!”

“Goodbye Breakdown!” Miko calls out over her shoulder, “Keep the others in line for me!”

Jack stops halfway down the ethereal tunnel and turns, “Goodbye Arachnid! Thanks for saving us when we first got here! Goodbye everyone! Tell Megatron Goodbye for us!”

“Will do!” Arachnid calls out.

“Goodbye humans!” Breakdown and Dreadwing call out.

“No offense, but don't come back!” Knockout orders.

“Get to the other side!” Starscream snaps as a warning comes up on a screen, “The solar flare!”

Ratchet stands in mass confusion, solar flare, their world, all this trouble just to let some humans use an Autobot ground bridge, had the Decepticon's gone crazy!? The medic snarls then cries out, “Optimus! Help!”

His cry is quickly answered, a fourth crash and Megatron goes flying into the room. The humans briefly stop to look back as the bridge begins to distort in color. Optimus charged in sword held high. Jack gasps, “Megatron look out!”

The ground bridge turns red and collapses on itself, seeming to consume the human youths once more as the solar flare hits, distorting the already space warping tunnel. A massive blast of hot air shoots out of both sides. With Optimus dead in the path, the Dark Prime cries out in pain as the blast knocks him off target and into the computers. Knockout gasps and backs away to avoid being hit. Megatron groans from the intense heat on his frame then shouts, “Dreadwing! Blow this place to Cybertron!”

Dreadwing pulls out his detonator and presses the button. An echoing of beeps suddenly fills everyone's audios.

“Ah scrap!”

“Run!”

“This place is going to blow!”

“Hurry! Fly!”

One by one the bombs detonate spewing metal and stone all around as the tower begins to erupt from the inside working its way out. Any capable of flight quickly transform and flee for the heavens. The ground based ones burn rubber racing through the newly made holes. Ratchet pulls himself free and races away leaving only Megatron and Optimus inside the collapsing core. Megatron gets up and attempts to transform but Optimus quickly grapples him from behind, “If I'm going down! I'm going to take you with me!”

“No!” Megatron yells, breaking the grapple. But it is too little to late, the one time brothers are quickly consumed by the collapsing tower and buried under tons of rubble. 

The remaining humans outside go wide eye in shock watching as the aliens flee in all directions paying them no mind. It doesn't take long for the once mighty sign of death and desolation to be reduced into rubble burying the leaders of Civil War. The Autobots flee without stopping but the Decepticons pause noticing they are one member short. They regroup atop a rock pillar watching the collapse finish, and their leader, their savior, the one who could cure Cybertron, the one who could relight her, devoured before their eyes.

“Megatron!”  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was it all worth it. One Spring Break to never forget for the humans, and a world to save for the Decepticons. Will either group succeed. Or has all the worked for been for naught.

The vortex swirls a vicious red carrying its organic passengers through space and across dimensional planes, the inside rocket hot, they quickly pull down their hoods, lock arms with each other and kneel, no matter what they had to stay together. Though it felt like eternity, the trip last only a few short seconds. They listen hearing the sound of glass shattering but in reverse. Just when they thought they could bear the heat no more, the vortex opens and tosses them them into a bright light.

Screaming, they tumble and hit the parcheddehydrated ground sliding across their hands and backs. Rafael remains on his back and groans reaching up to adjust his glasses but too afraid to open his eyes, “Did... did it work?”

Miko pushes herself up, having landed on her side and looks around, “The sky is blue, there are a lot of rocks.”

Jack let's loose a hiss, the palms of his hands scraped open from impact, he stands up and pulls back the hood, “We're on Earth, I think. We can still breathe.” He then pulls out his cellphone opening the contacts. Two names sit next to one another, Arcee and Arachnid. His thumb dances between the two of them, Jack then bites his lip debating on which to tap.

Miko grabs his arm, “Let's see where we are first. We don't need dark Arcee on us again.”

“Right,” Jack answers with a nod then looks over as Rafael shuffles to his feet looking around

The youngest blinks as he looks around, “No Decepticons.... nor Autobots. I hope we didn't get sent to another dimension altogether.”

Suddenly, the sound of an engine, not just any engine, but one belonging to a being from Cybertron could be heard roaring across the open land scape. In terror, uncertain of who it would be, the three humans quickly run and hide finding a rock crevice to squeeze into. The idea of outrunning on of the titan like beings was pure foolishness, all they could do was hide like prey.

The roar of the engine grows louder followed by the signature sound of a t-cog clicking then a heavy weight hitting the ground. The being cast a long shadow, the humans hold their breathe, wanting to look but not daring to expose themselves until they know for sure.

A familiar voice suddenly calls out, “Jack! Miko! Rafael!” It was a female, “Jack! Jack!” the female cries, her tone was desperate, fatigued, worried, a week she had been searching.

Jack goes wide-eyed first in joy then his stomach sinks into terror, “Arcee?” he whispers trying to get a better look.

“Jack no,” Rafael whimpers grabbing at Jack's sleeve, “What if-”

“If I'm wrong, run,” Jack answers, “I'll find you two. I promise.”

The foot steps stop, the sounds of a whimper come from the titan, “Jack!... Please...”

Jack pulls himself free from his friends and walks out towards the shadow, “Arcee!” He rounds the corner looking towards the sky to the being towering above him. 

Blue armor highlighted with pink, the titan turns, casting beautiful blue optics to the ground, all sorrow erased and replaced with joy upon seeing the small human, “Jack! Thank the All spark! I found you!” Arcee kneels down to her friend, partner, and brother, Jack taking the chance to leap and grab her arm in a hug as she wraps her servo around him.

“Arcee! It's you! It's really, really you!” Jack calls out overjoyed, “Miko! Rafael! It's our Arcee! It worked!” 

“Arcee!” the other two call out emerging from their hiding spot, “Arcee it's you!” Rafael leaps up, grappling her other arm in a hug as Miko shouts in joy and joining the arm hugging, “Raf you're a genius!” the oriental girl proclaims.

“Miko! Rafael!” Arcee speaks in relief, “Where the scrap have you been! An Earth week has passed!” Her optics catch the large red Decepticon symbol on the back of Rafael's hoodie. They go wide in shock and terror, “What in Primus's name!” She then pauses and rubs her digits across Jack's hoodie, she had been to overjoyed to notice before, “How in Cybertron's name did you get armor of this material and why the scrap does it have a red decepticon symbol on it!?” Terror and confusion flood her questions, she had lost two partners to the Decepticons, and now a third, a rookie, three human children, had been in close proximity to them? How?

“Oh....” Miko speaks, “That's... a long, long story.”

Jack chuckles and looks at her reassuringly, “You will not believe the week we've had.”  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Though highly confused but no the less relived that the young humans are alive and in good health, though on edge, Arcee happily carries them back to the safety of the Autobot base. It was no black tower, just a deserted hidden missile silo that mimics the surrounding plateaus. Instead of hallways of Cybertroain technology the only resemblance to Cybertron were Ratchet's many tools and various equipment. Their return was far from silent, but not as rejoicing as the Autobots had expected. Each of the kids yell in fear at seeing Ratchet before returning to seeing it was their grumpy medic. Bumblebee and Bulkhead's sudden appearance caused them to once more scatter behind Arcee before seeing their colors were once more normal. 

Optimus gave them the largest fright, humans were quick to run from what they had grown to see as a harbinger of death, their stomachs sink and the trio nearly destroys the entire living area in an attempt to run away and hide. The Autobots watch in utter shock at such a reaction, Optimus recoiling hurt by seeing such a sight. Their very first meeting had gone so smoothly. Jack manages a good look at Optimus and quickly calls off the panicked escape, “Wait! Wait.... it's.... its our Optimus.”

“Your Optimus?” the Prime in question parrots

“What has gotten into you three!” Ratchet proclaims in disbelief, “You're behaving like we're the Decepticons and Optimus was Megatron himself!”

Bumblebee races forward scooping up Rafael, holding to boy like a protective older brother worried beeps flying from his damaged vocalizer, “You just startled me Bumblebee, that's all. It's been a crazy week.”

“What the scrap happened to you three!” Bulkhead exclaims watching Miko hurt by her reaction

“You will not believe us,” Miko answers.

Ratchet huffs, “I'm already in disbelief. You three fall off the radar for an Earth week, then suddenly reappear looking like Decepticon pets, that 'fabric' can only be made by a skilled medic. Plus you are behaving act like we attempted to harm you three! What were you about to call me anyway, the Doctor of something? And you panic, at seeing Optimus of all bots!”

Jack answers, “Doctor of Doom. And believe it or not, Megatron gave us shelter.”

“Megatron!?” the other proclaim in shock.

Rafael slides off of Bee's servo, standing on the raised platform once more. He pulls from his back pocket a small thumb drive like object Knockout had given him, “Maybe we should let you watch this.  Then you'll see why we're so jumpy.”

Ratchet reaches to take the device sliding it into his hand as it begins to unfold growing steadily larger  until its length nearly matches the width of his hand. Ratchet turns the device over in his palm, it looked harmless enough until his experienced eyes catch a signature marking, “You got this from... Knockout...”

“We did,” Rafael answers, “It's proof of the Spring Break we've had.”

Miko shrugs, “Hey a picture is worth a thousand words after all in all languages. Plug it in and we'll explain the 'Con look.” she turns around and tugs in the shoulders of her hoodie stretching the symbol slightly.

Ratchet looks back at the humans with a skeptical look on his face, one optic ridge in an arch. We wanted little to do with that crazed narcissistic medic. He then shifts his optics to Optimus, wondering if they should continue this game. He was ready to mark the trio as the most insane of their kind! Optimus simply  nods at the medic, “Let us hear them out, Ratchet. They have disappeared from our radar for an extended period. Use that to decipher why.”

Ratchet sighs lowering his shoulders, “Alright then.” He turns to the massive computers and inserts the external drive. The other Autobots gather around the central monitor curious as to what had happened to their friends. A video screen appears as nothing but static and familiar, unfriendly voice muttering. A thud is heard and the static clears.

A picture of Knockout, covered in scars, his armor and optics a surprising blue stares at the screen one clawed hand up, “Finally, piece of scrap.”

“Knockout!” Ratchet proclaims in disbelief.

“Mirror Knockout,” Rafael speaks, “I believe that because of a solar flare, the ground bridge warped and sent us across the dimensional barrier into a place with a slightly different time line.”

“Autobots, if you can see this, I assume young Rafael is correct in his theory,” the mirror Knockout speaks, the Autobots watching, mouth slightly agape, “You may not believe them, and I do not blame you. However, have no fear. We have been guarding your young friends over this pass Earth week. I have gathered plenty of proof for this claim, observe,” Knockout reaches pass the camera and something clicks causing it to go back to static then it displays a view from someone's optics.

No one could decipher who it was but three human yells caught the being's attention. The bot scurries quickly towards the sound and looks over some rubble. Arcee goes wide-eyed at what she sees. It was her! But with red optics crouched low, one blade forward as the children stumble backwards from her. The two wheeler was struck silent watching horrified as the being finally makes a leap at the mirror Arcee. 

The being finally speaks as it pins its foe then looks back at the frighten humans, “Run!”

“Arachnid!” Arcee finally speaks in shock.

“She saved us,” Jack answers, “And it's gets weirder.”

And indeed the video does grow odder, it cuts to the view of another mirror Decepticon in the ruins of the city. The being briefly looks to one side seeing the humans slide to a halt and looking up at him fearfully before looking back at it's target. A loud menacing whir is heard as if tauting the fallen titan, the view suddenly locking onto mirror Bumblebee.

Several confused and fearful beeps and whirs come from the young scout seeing himself as an evil red optic menace. Rafael speaks up, “That must be Starscream. I thought he didn't see us.”

The video cuts again to another view, this one running on heavy footsteps snarling, “Where is that fragger.”

“Breakdown?” Bulkhead speaks up recognizing the voice, “But wait... that means....” His optics drop to his small friend who only nods with a sad look and they look back at the screen. 

Miko's scream could be heard, Breakdown turns towards the noise and Bulkhead could be seen looking down at something. The former wrecker growls and charges forward swinging his hammer and connecting then looking at the humans, “Get out of here! Now!”

Ratchet stares at the screen in disbelief, while he questioned the antics he saw, it was no mistaking that it was the human children. But, the Decepticons were doing everything they could to keep them out of harm's way as they run through the city ruins and the Autobots.... the Autobots were attacking them, “By the Allspark... so... you... three had to run for you're lives. Where did the ground bridge place you!”

“In Jasper,” Jack answers, “What was left of it. Optimus, mirror Optimus,” the youth quickly corrects himself, “Had built a tower where this base is in order to take over Earth and use it as a base in the war.”

“Is...” Optimus starts slowly still looking at the screen, “that me?”

They turn back to the video, a fourth view now plays high in the sky. Indeed, it was Optimus the False Prime, bathed in red and black staring down the human youths at gunpoint. The trio cowards before him unable to run, unable to fight. The being speaks, “Optimus enough!”

“Megatron,” Optimus speaks knowing the voice in an instant then watching as his mirrored version is knocked away from the children. 

The battle scene falls to silent as Knockout's voice is heard again, “If you were not convinced before, I do hope you are now. Megatron ordered us to protect the humans. They knew of us and them speaking of your world, well, I'm sure we shared similar reactions as they spoke of our world. But, what can I say, we soon found joy in our small friends” Several clips fade in and out as well as still pictures showing the trio of humans talking with the Decepticons, the humans walking along their arms and even being carried by the Nemesis various crew members. They shared stories, laughed with each other, even the silent Soundwave seems to enjoy the humans' company.

The narrating medic took on somber tone “The Autobots were winning the war and soon the our Earth would be in ruin just as Cybertron is in both our worlds.” Joy was replaced by sorrow as clips of destruction and the Autobot's cheering in victory of it are displayed. The scene was enough to make hatred towards their mirror selves boil up. Optimus had to shutter his optics, unable to bear watching his dark self behave like Megatron.

The narrator suddenly changes from Knockout's voice to Megatron's voice, “I must say one thing, Optimus,” the Prime seems to perk up, “These humans, are quite clever for such a young species.” Cement proof of them in a mirror verse, duplicates of Jack Miko and Rafael were seen talking to Jack, Miko, and Breakdown  through what they guessed were Knockout's optics “If not for their own curiosity of each other I doubt we would have discovered our world was one Earth week behind, time wise, from yours. I am sad to say I had to put them in grave danger and travel into the heart of evil to get them safely back to you, my brother.”

Silence takes over the base at the mention of brothers between the two leaders, the Autobot's turn to Optimus, who continues to watch silently, “We were sad to see out young friends go, but good bye had to come eventually.” 

Next a string of clips play with the humans seated on the various Decepticons and speaking to their Autobot friends they had grown to miss, anxious to see them once more. The Autobots watched entranced by the scene, how peaceful they were, how things could have been, may yet still become. An outcome were there is no hatred towards either faction, only peace. The Decepticons laughed, tossed about friendly taunts, even in the midst of war, well mirror Starscream had placed it best in one clip, 'These humans have gotten to your heads!'

Ratchet shakes his head still in disbelief, “Another universe that mirrors our own... next thing I'll see is you three sitting on Megatron!”

“Um... actually,” Jack begins.

But the clip answers for him, all three human sitting content, secured and relaxed on the silver, blue-eyed leader. Optimus couldn't stop himself from saying it, “Megatronus...?” It was just as he remembered his one time brother, a loving, peaceful, hopeful look on his face seeking for the best he could make without harm if he could at all help it. The Gladiator who let his opponent back up, a speaker for a better Cybertron, not a tyrant who wanted to rule with an iron fist. Perhaps, just maybe, his brother may be gone in this Universe, but still lived on in another. He felt a pain in his spark begin to wane as hope attempted to refill it. He had to hold back a joyful laugh.

The screen fades to black and turns off. Optimus walks closer to the children gazing down at them, “You three have had quite a journey this past week. It was my understanding a Spring Break is for relaxation. Not traveling into a Mirror Universe full of danger and unknown. I am thankful for your human nature, wit, and ingenuity that returned you to our world. And I am pleased to have you three back safe and sound.” The Prime's optics then narrow, “However, what did Megatron mean by placing you three in grave danger to get you home safely?”

Rafael steps forward, “Simply put, if we took Soundwave's bridge, we would have been closer to a Decepticon then an Autobot. And on this side, that is a death wish for any human.”

Miko the speaks, “So we had to break into the Autobot strong hold and use theirs.”

“Okay, this is one story I want to hear,” Ratchet states looking at the organics.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Megatron! Please be alright!”

Dispite the continued human presence, the Decepticons dig feverishly in the ruins of the Black Tower looking for any sign of their leader. Breakdown and Dreadwing easily toss away the larger and heavier pieces; Starscream, Knockout and Arachnid dig through the rubble cursing whatever material was blocking their scanners. Soundwave does little digging but seems to run in almost circles following bits of Megatron's energy signature that was left during their invasion of the tower.

No Autobot's could be seen for miles, Starscream doubted that they would return for Optimus, instead they would argue, bicker, and fight over who was now in charge. It was a golden opportunity to finish them off; but Megatron was still in peril.

Speaking of easy pickings, the human military stand guns at the ready, locked on the frantic aliens. They had thought the fall of the tower would make them scatter. Instead, the blue-eyes dig like dogs after a lost bone. But the order to fire never comes, was it fear, confusion, compassion, or bewilderment that stopped their commanders. The humans celebrated the tower's fall but shrieked like children when the blue-eyes leaped over them and began to dig. It was going on several hours, every so often the titans would call out a name. Fowler and Silas both had barked and snarled at the titans. Even fired into the ground and air. They aliens jumped at the gun fire then went right back to digging like nothing happened, soon becoming deaf to the sounds.

Silas finally give the signal for them to lower their arms, “At ease men! These titans are not here for us. Not this time.”

“What do you think they're looking for?” Fowler inquires, as they watch almost mystified by the sight.

“Someone important,” Silas answers, “Let's watch.”

Soundwave suddenly stops darting in circles looking at his feet, a few yards from the center. He suddenly kneels down and begins digging away. The others look up, then go to join him in digging. They make a circle about a big around as Megatron is tall, they dig with all their re-summoned might, knocking the rubble away between their legs and into growing piles behind them.

“They found something,” Fowler states watching them closely, his human curiosity taking over.

Their armor dirty and exhausted from both the day and the heat they knew they could not give up now, not if Soundwave had zoned in on this one spot. Starscream reaches down deep to widen his hole, and something reaches back, grasping his thin wrist. The white seeker whimpers as he's pulled down slightly then tightens his grip on a much thicker object, “I got him!” He proclaims, feeling the clawed hand desperately digging into his armor, “Megatron, hang on!”

The group moves, the humans raise their weapons again. Starscream braces against the ground and begins to pull as piece by the piece the rubble is knocked away from their leader. With a loud roar, a heavy piece of metal is tossed behind Breakdown and Dreadwing. The being pulls tightly on Starscream's arm as Starscream pulls back. 

The ground starts to crumble away and the an arm punches through the rubble and grabs at the surface pulling the rest of itself free. It was Megatron! Armor turned dark from the rubble he was buried under for so long. He let's loose a wheezing gasp, his loyal troops grab and pull him from his tomb, as their mighty leader collapses on the ground with a sigh of relief, “Thank you....” he mutters weakly.

“Thank us later,” Knockout orders, switching to his medical tools and begins to seal the broken lines, “Take it easy, sir. We have won. And you have lost a lot of energon.” 

Megatron nods weakly and looks up at Starscream with a smirk, releasing his seconds wrist. Starscream rocks back on his heels and rests on his hind quarters, his wings drooping down his back as he looks to the sky, “Praise the Allspark....”

Dreadwing pumps his fist in the air in victory snatching up Soundwave and hoisting him up celebration, “You did it Soundwave!” Soundwave quickly turns and swats at Dreadwing, preferring the ground to being tossed into the sky as such.

“Don't scare us like that,” Arachnid states, “We thought we lost you.”

Breakdown had moved to help in repairing their leader, “He's taken harder hits, we'll have him back up in no time.”

A soft footstep is heard from behind them, Dreadwing turns and sneers, Fowler was cautiously approaching them, “What do you want, human! We have caused you no trouble. In fact, we just saved you. Let us fix our leader and we will gladly leave.”

“Dreadwing,” Starscream hisses, “Do not provoke them. Not now.”

Fowler stops looking up at the bulky green flier then to its injured leader, an odd blue liquid had pooled under him, their blood he believed. For a moment he catches the dim blue optics of the dirty silver titan then looks back to Dreadwing, “He's hurt pretty bad, isn't he?”

Dreadwing is caught off guard by this, had the human just made a compassionate remark, “Yes. Very badly. He is lucky to still be functioning. Why do you ask? You are a military human. I thought you hated us.”

Fowler smirks, “Some civilian humans have made a claim that the blue-eye titans are peaceful. Do the blue eyenames Jack, Miko, and Rafael mean anything to you?”

Dreadwing freezing looking over to Starscream unsure if he should answer. Starscream stands and looks at the human, “What difference does it make?”

“Well, for one,” Fowler continues, “They claimed a blue and a red blue-eye saved them from a green and a red red-eye. That true?”

“Yes,” Starscream answers crossing his arms, “Two of ours saved a small group of humans by those designations. We had told the civilian humans to keep running, we were going to go take care of red-eyes.”

Fowler nods, “They said you would need help.” Starscream goes slightly wide-eyed at that statement as  the dark skinned human continues, “Seems he was right.”

“What are you getting at, human?” Starscream inquires eying him closely, this was the same human who earlier that day had tried to shoot them down.

“The name's Fowler,” he answers, “Guy with me is Silas. We run an operation called M.E.C.H. We were made to handle the titian aliens. But, from what I've seen, you came to help your own. You showed compassion to the younger members of our species. They were willing to see what we were blinded by. You blue-eyes. Your alright. The red-eyes, they're the trouble makers?”

Starscream nods, “That is correct.”

Fowler nods, “I'll let ya get back to your leader.” He then turns to his men, “Men! The Black Tower fell and swallowed at least one red-eye with it. The others scattered. The blue-eyes were nowhere to be found. They vanished into the wild blue yonder. Let's go home”

The army stood looking amongst themselves, was this a gag order? “I said move out!” Fowler orders. His men salute and begin to fall back and pull away from the tower leaving the Decepticons to tend to their wounds.

Arachnid stands stunned, “Did we just get an alliance?”

“I... think so....” Starscream slowly speaks.

Knockout grits his teeth, “Oh no, please not your spark. Bear with me, sir. Breakdown, help me get him on his back.” His assistant nods and together they, with what little help Megatron could muster, they get their leader onto his back.

Megatron hiss and grits his dental, moving one hand to rest on his chest, “Easy, doctor.”

“Just one more patch and I'll get you to the med bay,” Knockout reassures him, “You'll be free to recharge all you need then.” The blue medic gently runs his fingers down a  crease causing Megatron's chest plates to part enough to see his spark. Knockout goes wide-eyed and jumps back in shock, “Megatron! You....”

Megatron chuckles in victory, pushing himself up and pulling his chest plates further apart for the others to see, “Megatronus Prime has rightfully claimed the Matrix.”

 

-The End  
FennFeatherDragon  



	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after the Black Tower fell, and what of the three humans from their world. It wasn't really a goodbye, was it?

The new Prime could barely walk on his own two legs, Breakdown and Dreadwing happily carry their leader to the med bay, Knockout racing ahead to prepare. Arachnid brings up the rear watching in concern, Starscream taking matter into his own hands and shooing the prying vehicons. Soundwave returns to the helm of the Nemesis ushering the flying fortress away from the ruins of the Black Tower leaving the human military to cover their tracks.

“Nice and easy, sir,” Breakdown speaks as he and Dreadwing lay Megatronus Prime on the medical berth, “Knockout will have you fixed in no time.”

Megatronus merely let's out a low groan, his left servo flying to grip at his chest just over his spark, “Taking the Matrix... I am certain it is not meant to hurt this badly....”

“I don't believe that is the Matrix causing you such pain, sir,” Knockout answers gently moving his leader's servo and running a scanner across the  Prime's spark chamber, “The Matrix has fused with your systems perfectly, but, in doing so it's also sharing the poison that contaminated it while Optimus held it.”

“Poison!” Starscream, Dreadwing, and Breakdown shout in alarm.

“Not in that sense!” Knockout quickly remarks, “It is nothing deadly... I think.... I'll know for sure what it is once Soundwave digs up those files.”

Megatronus merely closes his optics moving on servo to hold his head, “This... feels so unreal...” He speaks slowly, gazing at the ceiling, “I... I can hear them. Their wisdom... filling my memory banks, joining with my own mind. I'm going to have a head ache for a few cycles I just know it....”

“Are they saying anything useful?” Starscream inquires.

Megatronus doesn't speak at first, keeping his optics closed, his head felt like it was swimming on an ethereal plane, “History.... mostly. Of Cybertron... the cosmos... the first of the ancients that walked on this world, what the ancient humans they saw. The star maps they made. I can see them drawing them out as they gaze at the emptiness of space....” He smiles and opens his optics, “It's not so empty after all. Cybertron's golden era... a joyous time...” His smile wanes, “The corruption that soon plagued it... the down fall of our world....”

A gleaming pair of red optics suddenly crosses his mind followed by a maniacal laugh, a being of black and red appears, Megatronus suddenly let's out a scream, arching his back, “Optimus! No... gah!” He grips at his spark again, “The poison, ah... this must be what Cybertron... what the All Spark felt when he took it. Poison, corruption....” 

“Megatronus!” Starscream was by his side in a moment, pushing their leader back onto the berth, “Easy now, Optimus can't get you. He's dead.”

“No....” Megatronus speaks, “He still lives... barely... the Matrix tells me... he's alive, unwell but alive.”

“At the black tower still?” Breakdown asks in alarm.

“I... cannot tell....” Megatronus answers.

Arachnid scoffs, “If he's not dead yet he will be soon. I doubt the Autobots will come back for him.”

One of the monitors flash, Knockout quickly turn his attention to it, “About time Soundwave! Let's see....” He hums as he reads over the report, “The same poison that corrupted Cybertron's core, it was transmitted to it by Optimus using Matrix. The Matrix came from the core, if you will, a piece of the core became poisoned and the rest soon followed.

Starscream points out, “And now it's poisoning Megatronus?”

“No...” Megatronus replies, “It.... receding....”

“Come again?” Knockout inquires.

Megatronus closes his optics, “It was I who the Matrix was intended for. When Optimus stole it from my grasps, it became corrupted.” He then splays his servo protectively over his spark, “But now... after so many eons... I have claimed it. It will take some time... but, I believe I will reverse the effects of the poison. As for Cybertron... I fear that will involve us getting back to her, and through the Autobot blockade, should it still be there.” He groans again his servo slipping from his chest to rest by his side, “Did... the humans make it through... safely?” he speaks softly.

“We are assuming so,” Starscream answers, “They disappeared from Soundwave's radar.”

Megatronus nods as he slips into recharge, “Good....”

“Alright out,” Breakdown orders giving Starscream and Dreadwing a shove towards the doors, “All of you, out. He needs rest. We all do.”

The fliers attempt to voice a protest at they are pushed away, Arachnid skittering further down the hallway to avoid being tripped over. Knockout quickly sneers at them, “Let him recharge. Doctor's orders. Out!” and with that the door to the med bay were locked tight, permitting only Breakdown and Knockout passage.

Dreadwing sigh, “Well, thank Primus, Megatronus Prime lives. But, you don't think Optimus truly survived that, do you?”

“It's possible,” Arachnid states, “The Autobots may have scattered, but if Wheeljack's ship is intact, they may use it to carry him away. But we can worry about that later.”

“What do you mean later?” Starscream questions the spider.

She giggles, “Forgotten already? We got the matrix, made the Black Tower fall, kept all of our ranks, got the humans, hopefully, back home,  and scattered the Autobots! If this isn't a Decepticon victory then I don't know what is!”

“I'm with her on this one,” Dreadwing notes as they make their was back to the helm of the ship where Soundwave stands.

Soundwave turns to greet them briefly before looking back ahead as the ground below flies by, the Nemesis racing to the highest part of the sky and away from prying human eyes once more. The silent officer seems rather on edge as he looks between various screen of the main console. “What's troubling you Soundwave?” Starscream finally asks.

His answer comes from a single picture Soundwave pulls up showing a group of three humans. Soundwave points at it, then shows their world's Jack, Miko, and Rafael.

“They are in no danger,” Starscream remarks, “Honestly. We just rid ourselves of three humans youths. We should not put them in danger as well. They know we are on their side. Let us leave it at that.”

Soundwave looks over his shoulder that the second in command, playing a voice clip in Megatronus voice, “It is our job to protect the humans.”

“We will put them in more danger by bringing them here,” Starscream replies. The Autobot were adamant about harming the three we escorted through the Black Tower, do you want them,” he points to the screen, “To be similar targets?”

Soundwave merely turns his head away and closes the screen in response.

“I thought so,” Starscream replies, “It is for the best if you do not mettle further into human affairs.”

“Even if some are our allies now?” Dreadwing points out.

Starscream huffs, “It's merely a mutual agreement to not shoot each other. Megatronus does not want humans harmed, and the best way to insure that is to keep the humans as far from Cybertroian affairs as possible!” Starscream then turns on his heel and leaves the control room.

Arachnid blinks and smirks, “He misses them.”

“Oh yeah,” Dreadwing nods in agreement.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Across the vast Atlantic Ocean, the survivor from America take refuge in the over sea forts and military outpost. Word has spread that the Black Tower fell, but few were eager to cross the sea once again, dreading that the titanic aliens still live. A small number growled that she should be taken back, other saying they would swim or steer the boat themselves if they must, or quickly learn to fly! Many more tried to speak common sense into the eager ones and a shout match ensues.

Jack, Miko, and Rafael stand together looking back out across the open sea from a wooden walkway worn by time but still holding fast. “Do you think we'll ever see them again?” Jack asks his friends.

“It's possible,” Miko answers, “Unlikely but possible.”

“I think we will,” Raf answers and nods, “Heck, I bet our mirror counter parts showed them how useful we can be!” 

Miko scoffs, “They won't come for us. And we can't get back to them. We should move out anyway. Well, I should. I have to get back to Japan, and that is a long way from Germany.” With that, she nods and turns to leave.

“You're going to walk there?” Jack asks raising an eyebrow.

Miko laughs, “Of course not! There's a train that crosses over Europe and Asia leading back to the Far East. It'll be a long ride but I'll get back home that way.” She pauses, she a place to go but what of the others, “What about you two? Where will you go?”

Rafael shrugs then zips up his leather jacket, “I have family in Spain. I'll go to their estate. Surly I can find a bus or something.” 

Their eyes then turn to Jack, he was the odd man out, no family outside of the United States, he wouldn't have anywhere to take shelter save for and Army outpost. Jack chuckles then turns away from them, “I'll go by foot to wherever I want. You two go on, I'll be alright.”

“You sure?” Rafael inquires, “We've got room.”

“I'm sure,” the older youth answers.

Miko shrugs and waves goodbye, “Suit yourself. See you guys later.”

“Good bye Miko,” Rafael calls out then turns, “So long Jack, take care.” He hops over the guard rail and makes his way towards the Main Road following Miko for a short time.

Jack sighs and turn to leave unsure of what to do. His family was now truly, what he wouldn't give to find the Blue-eyes again. But that was wishful thinking, “Might as walk around Europe. I have no where else to go. Then I'll walk over Asia. Who knows, maybe I'll just walk the world over....” he sighs sadly, “All alone....”

A hand suddenly drops onto his shoulder, Jack turns to find Rafael smiling up at him, “You're coming with me, and that's that.” He then grabs Jack's shirt and pulls him along.

“Why!” Jack shouts in protest.

“It's what friends do,” Raf simply answers.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Letting loose a shrill tone, the whistles calls 'All aboard!' Miko sits with a duffel bag in her lap looking out over the landscape as the train sets off into a blinding speed. With a forlorn sigh she leans back into her seat and looks around the carriage. A hand full of people slept towards the back, with her all alone up at the front. She casts her brown eyes to her duffel bag, sitting it in the chair next to her and opens it. Only a short moment of digging and out she pulls the sound gun. A makeshift civilian weapon against the towering aliens. A tear drop as blue as the streaks in her hair falls onto the device. She quickly wipes her eyes and stores the object again, “Come now Miko. Just because you kept it doesn't mean you'll ever have to use it again. Best to just forget your encounter with them! You'll never see them again.”

Something golden darts by the corner of her eye. Miko twists around in her seat looking back out the window curiously. Nothing but a blurr of landscape greets her. Dismissing it as a flash of light, she lays back in her seat to look ahead once more and tries to sleep.

Tink!

Miko looks to the window again, greeted by a gold and silver mechanical bird flying along side the train. She nearly leaps into the walkway at the sight muffling a scream of fright. The drone was back! But, it was a blue-eye drone, right? 

Tink, tink!

The alien bird taps the glass again with one wing ushering Miko back closer to it. She places one hand on the frosty glass, her breathe momentarily fogs her view, “What are you doing here?” she asks the bird, “I can't open the window. They're locked when we are moving this fast.”

Again the bird does tap. Brakes screech as the train begins to slow jostling its passengers awake. The engineers voice come over the intercom, “Apologies for jolt, ladies and gentlemen. We are nearing the next station, due to inclement weather we will now travel at a slower speed. You may open your windows if you wish but we will close them once more when we are one mile from the storm. A warning will be given.”

With a snap, the lock becomes undone. Miko doesn't give it a second thought and quickly raises her window, “Get in.” Laserbeak happily obliges, darting inside and lands on the floor, trying to stay out of sight as Miko closes the window again. She then reaches down and speaks to the odd bird, “You're that drone, why are you here?”

A single tentacle reach out and grabs Miko's tablet, a message quickly opens on the screen, 'Master wanted to find you three. I found you. Next will find the others. Stay with you until you are home.'

“Well... okay,” Miko agrees and nods, “Just stay down there for now, alright?”

'Acknowledged.'  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A torrent of rain captures Rafael and Jack in a unwelcome, bitter, cold shower. The male youths, one in leather the other in ragged cotton, darts through the Swiss streets and hug the sides of building in search of some kind of shelter. Rafael finds it, an abandoned garage with a large, red, off road vehicle parked within, the side door was ajar and the garage door hung just off the roadway, “That'll work!” He declares and runs across the street, Jack following close at his heels then slamming the door once both were inside.

The worn building smells on earth and stone with hints of oil and metal. Raf pauses and shakes himself off; Jack let's loose shiver, his teeth chatter as he removes the soaked cotton shirt and wrings it out, “Thank God we're out of that. We should wait here until the storm blows over.

“Second,” Raf shivers as he removes his jacket, then shoes and finally socks leaving his pants on. “Its a maelstrom out there!” He grumbles shaking out his jacket then hanging it o the jeep's side view mirror. He claps the shoes together trying to rid them of water then rings out socks.

Jack mimic his motions. “I wonder if there's a heater in here...” he muses leaving his shoes by the jeep, he hangs his shirt and sock on the other mirror as he moves around the garage and its sole occupant. Their feet burn and hurt they were so cold, the added roughness of the concrete floor was not helping in the slightest.

Unknown to the human youths, they were not alone in the garage, suddenly finding himself as a towel rack, Breakdown jolts out of recharge, where did this wet fabrics come from! And now they blocked his rear view, how inconsiderate! He looks around his shelter then draws his intakes sharply, a human! No, two humans! But not just any humans, he couldn't believe it, talk about dumb luck, “Jack? Rafael?”

Rafael jumps at the mention of his name and spins around, feeling rather exposed, “Hello?” His eyes dart around, “Who's there?” Jack freezes in place not daring to take another step, holding his haunch like a statue. Raf looks out the windows but sees little thanks to the rain, “Did you hear that Jack?”

Jack nods, “Yeah... I think someone is in here with us!” He ducks and checks under the red jeep finding nothing of use nor sign of another being.

A hearty laugh fills the small space, “Have you forgotten me already? We only last saw each other several earth weeks ago! I'm right here.”

“Right here where!?” the humans shout in unison terribly confused.

“Under your nose!” he answers, “Well, right now your clothes. Get them off of me will ya?”

No... it couldn't be.... Jack's eyes light up with glee and runs back to the front of the jeep, “You're a  Blue-eye!”

“Decepticon,” the hidden titan answers, “Call me Breakdown. Now about these wet fabrics?”

Rafael pauses in confusion then gasps picking his jaw up off the floor, “Oh! Right! Sorry!” He darts around pucking his jack and socks from the mirrors, grabbing Jack's clothing as well and quickly throwing them to his friend “I didn't know it was you.”

“Well that's the point of this mode,” Breakdown answers in a jovial manner, “You two look cold. This rain must've messed with your heating systems.”

“Cold and wet go together most of the time,” Rafael answers, “Did you see a heater?”

Breakdown opens his doors instead, “Hop in, I'll warm you up.”

“We'll get you wet!” Jack points out, “And you're a mechanical being! Won't water hurt you?”

“I've been caught in the rain before,” Breakdown notes, “Now get in before you get sick. My heater is still kicking.”

No point in arguing with something Rafael gaged being at least two tons if not more. Shoot, probably easily more the more he thought about it. They happily hop in finding the cabin already quite warm, “You weren't kidding!” he laughs placing the wet shoes in the floor board and holding his socks in front of a vent.

Mind if we stay here awhile?” Jack asks looking at Breakdown's dashboard taking note of the Decepticon symbol etched into the steering wheel.

“Not one bit,” he answers, “Hey, where's the femme?”

Jack tilts his head, “Miko?”

“Yeah,” Breakdown answers, “I thought you three would stick together.

Rafael sighs, “She was rather forceful in her task to get back to Japan. Its her home after all.”

Silence takes over the garage as the humans shiver and slowly warm up as their clothes begin to dry, “What about you two?” Breakdown finally asks.

“We're going to Spain,” Rafael answers, “I have family there we can stay with.”

“How are you going to get there?” the bulky red jeep inquires.

Jack shrugs, “Bus, I guess. All air travel has been grounded until further notice.”

A hearty laugh escapes from Breakdown's vocalizer, “Bus? What fun is that, cramped with a bunch of strangers.” He pulls up a mini map and displays it on the dash board, “This is 'Spain' right? España?”

“Sí!” Rafael answers then laughs, “I didn't know you knew Spanish.”

Breakdown chuckles, “This information highway you humans have is very useful at learning all of Earth's languages. Now, getting to Spain, I'll take ya!”

“You?” Jack and Raf question.

“Sí,” Breakdown answers, “Better to travel with friends. And this way, I'll know you'll be safe.” he revs his engine and hits a button on the back wall raising the rusted door, “Off we go!” Without giving them a chance to protest, the large red jeep speed off for a cross Europe travel.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The train screeches a horrid racket as it reach the port side station, a voice calls out repeating in several languages, “All heading for Japan, please depart and head for the docks. Ticket booths available and customers service representatives are willing to aide any who need assistance.”

Miko yawns and stand taking a moment to stretch then reaches over for her duffel bag, it cargo distorting the fabric walls, “Hope you're not to heavy, Birdy.” With a grunt she picks up her bag and tosses it over her shoulders. She waivers for a moment to find her balance then exits the train leaning to one side, using her hip to help carry the heavy cargo.

Her boat wasn't set to leave for a couple of hours, Miko takes the chance to head into a forest with hopes of ridding herself of the metal passenger, “Alright Bridy, this is where you get off.” With a huff, the bag hit the cold ground and she quickly undoes the zipper. 

Laserbeak takes the chance to fly out of the fabric confines and to the air, “Well, gee! If I known you would do that I'd let you off sooner!” She calls after him, “Take care Birdy!”

A swoosh is heard over head as Miko turns to leave, dismissing it for a military airplane. Suddenly a loud ground shaking thud knocks her off balance and to the forest ground, “What the!” She turns around seeing a dull gold and silver titian standing before her, the drone on his arm, “Oh! Is he your bird?” She calls out to him, “You must be a Blue-eye. You haven't hurt me yet.”

Soundwave silently nods and lowers his arm, Laserbeak quickly flips back into place on his master's chest. He then looks down and cast an image of Jack and Rafael in front of her. Miko shakes her head, “Haven't seen them. Left them on the other side of the continent. Look if you are here to worry about me save it! Rumor has it you got rid of the Red-eyes. So we're safe. Nice knowing you but, its better if we don't.”

“You are lying.” Soundwave speaks in a voice clip.

Miko turn back to him, “What makes you say that?” Soundwave taps Laserbeak. “Okay,” she answers, “So you are the greatest thing since ever. Proof that life exist elsewhere. But you don't need me! I don't need you! Go back to wherever it is you stay!” she turns and starts to walk away fighting back tears, “We shouldn't be speaking. Why did you come to find me?” she hiccups softly.

Soundwave plays several recording in various voices, 'What are friends for? Humans are crafty creatures. They make for a good advantage at times. You miss them don't you.'

Miko stops again and drops her bag trying to fight back the falling tears, “You don't mean a word of it!” She scoops up her bag and takes off out of the woods and back towards the docks. She wipes away the tears and pulls out her cellphone, finding it on a new contact she had not made. The number was absurdly long, but the description caught her attention, 'If ever need us, we are here, we are watching over.'

“Stupid aliens,” Miko mutters exiting the screen and pocketing the phone once more.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Breakdown drives along the deserted road between cities, his human passengers currently leaning against each other fast asleep and once again fully clothed, their shoes however forgotten in the back floorboard. Breakdown takes a quick look at the humans and chuckles as he goes along following Rafael's directions to the Esquivel home, “Primus if Knockout saw me now.... Starscream would try to take my head if he knew what I was doing.”

He feels Jack squirming in his seat before pushing up and letting out a loud yawn, causing Rafael to groan and roll over, pulling the jacket over his head. Jack rubs his eyes then scratches at the peach fuzz forming along his jaw, “G'morning Breakdown. Where are we?”

“Close,” came a short soft answer, “If I calculated this right, you two should be there in time for morning rations.”

Rafael yawns giving up on any additional sleep and looks out the window, “Wow... been a long time since I've seen the sunrise over this field.” The phrase catches Jack attention, they run to look out over the green earth, the sky dusted pink and blue by the dawn, “So different from what we saw just a few weeks ago.”

Jack chuckles, “A few weeks ago we were running for our lives. You think we'll be safe here?”

“We're being escorted by a Decepticon, I don't think we could get much safer,” Rafael notes, “Hey Breakdown. Are you going to stay with us?”

Breakdown says nothing at first, his engine turning to a hum as if he was thinking, “I... don't think I can. I have my duties on the Nemesis and with the others to take care of. I  
m Knockout's medical assistant, remember?” The boys shrunk in defeat, that's right, this was just a lull in the Cybertroian Civil War. The titian slows to a halt at the base of long winding driveway, “This the place?”

Rafael looks up the hill at the waiting estate, “Yep! Home sweet home. Well, it is now anyway.” The passenger door opens with ease, the duo grabs their shoes and hops onto the road.

Jack looks at Rafael, “Hey listen... thanks, for coming back for me.”

Rafael nods, “You bet.”

“Guess this is goodbye,” Breakdown speaks sadly and begins to roll away.

They turn and hold out one arm each, “Wait Breakdown!” They run after him and grab his front fender making him stop out of fear of hurting them.

“Let go, I hate long good byes,” he protest at them.

“Will we ever see you again?” Rafael inquires, “I mean... you can't leave just like that!”

Jack nods, “And the other Deceptions. I mean, we don't look like much but we can be useful. Please Breakdown? Thanks to the Autobots and Optimus, I don't have any family left. I got something personal on them!”

“And my sisters, Mama, and Papa” Rafael notes, “We all agreed to meet here but that doesn't change that our house, our home, was ruined when Jasper went up in smoke.”

Breakdown revs his engine, “Both of ya are safer here then with us.”

“What if they come back?” the question in unison.

They are met with a chuckle, “Check your communicators.” Perplexed, they reach into their pockets and check their contact list, two new numbers, both absurdly long, have been added, “'B' is me, 'N' is our ship. He then back away from them and spins around, “So if you ever get in trouble, call me.” And with that the red titian hurried away to who knows where. The two friends exchange a look then share a nod and a smile. Not now, maybe not next week, or even next month, but should the need ever arise, they had their back up. 

Megatronus Prime looks out from his ship, please by the reports Soundwave and Breakdown brought back, “We will watch the air, they can watch the ground, with our new human allies, we will bring light back to Cybertron.”  



End file.
